Rini's Destiny
by Sweet Fur Inu
Summary: A Sailor MoonYuyu Hakusho crossover. Rini's a teenager now, and she's been sent on a mission to Yusuke's city, but without the other Sailor Scouts! she's going to find new enemys, friends, and even her true love! FINALLY UPDATED!
1. The Adventure begins!

Hi! This is going to be a Sailor Moon/Yu Yu Hakusho crossover. I've had this idea in my head for over a year, and so I finally decided to write a fic about it. Its going to start off kind of slow, as most of my fics, but I promise it will be good! I don't exactly know how old Rini was at the end of Sailor Stars. Whether it said or not, I wouldn't know because I haven't seen it, only heard about it. But, in my fic, she's going to have been 8 at the end of it. Here we go…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Seven years had past since the Sailor Scout's last big battle. A lot of things had changed since then. Serena was now 22 years old, and in college (she actually made it there), as were the other scouts. Rini was now 15, she had never gone back home to the future, she had stayed in the present instead. She, had perhaps changed the most. She had cut her hair a little shorter, and usually wore it in cat tails. She had become a lot smarter, and a really strong fighter. She still had some of Serena's traits, she loved to eat, was kind of clumsy at times, and also could be a ditz. She always got way better grades then her mom did though. Serena herself had gotten over being a ditz, and she had been taking school more seriously.

One Friday Rini got home from school, and received some very shocking news. Luna had asked her to go to (whatever the the city Yusuke lives in is called.) to look for a mysterious jewel called the Rainbow Crystal. Luna told her that 3 magical shards were scattered around that city, and that if a demon were to track all 3 down, and put them together, they would be unstoppable. Luna knew that Rini could go to high school there, but the other girls and Darien couldn't come because they were all in college, and Darien had a job he would have to quit in order to come. Rini had to think about it at first, but she knew she had to do it.

Rini got on the train that would take her to the city. (I shall call it the city from now on) she was sitting alone, thinking, when she heard a kind of rustling from her back pack. She nervously looked inside. She saw 2 purple eyes look at her, she reached in and grabbed it. It was a little cat like rabbit thing, that was eating some of the cookies she had packed, Rini sweatdropped. "what in the world are you?" she asked. It swallowed the cookie, "Hiya Rini!" it said joyfully. "I'm Moon-Ohki, and I'm a cabbit! I'd like to help you find the Rainbow Crystal!" (Moon-Ohki is a cabbit like Ryo-Ohki in Tenchi Muyo) "Moon-Ohki, huh?" Rini said looking at her. She had black fur, purple eyes, and a white diamond shaped jewel on her for head. "Wait a sec, how'd you get into my back pack." Rini asked. "Simple, I just snuck in when you weren't looking." Moon-Ohki replied. "Ok" Rini said, "I guess you can help me, but you've got to be quiet and stay in my back pack, because they don't allow pets on the train. "Okie dokie!" Moon-ohki replied cheerfully. Now, they were entering the city…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ok, yes Moon-Ohki is hyper, but that makes her funny, oh and she's my made up character by the way, I didn't get her off Tenchi. The YYH people will be in the next chappy, and things should take off from there, PLEASE REVIEW!!!, I want to know what you think of this story.


	2. Not a chapter, but a VERY important note

Ok this isn't a chapter, but please read it. I'm going to need some new characters for this story, so Rini can make up her own little "Sailor team" and, I need some baddies, so if you want u can send me your character in a review, and I might use them, just please include this information:

Name:

Age:

Crush:

Good, or evil:

Advisor/partner/pet: (like Luna, Artemis, and Moon-Ohki is now going to be Rini's, they don't have to have one though)

Height:

Weapons: (they don't have to have one)

Attacks:

Bio:

Please put that in your review if you want to send me your character. Their age can be unknown, and they can be some sort of pet or something like that, like Moon-Ohki. Please send me your character!!!


	3. Rini meets Yusuke

Ok, thank you for all these great characters! Please, keep them coming, by the way here's Moon-Ohki's profile:

Name: Moon-Ohki

Age: unknown

Height: I really don't know, she's a little bigger than a rabbit

Attacks: Diamond beam, she also bites, and scratches, but she doesn't use any fancy names for it.

Bio: Moon-Ohki is the hyperest little cabbit around! She loves people, and food, especially carrots and sweets. She is also a chatterbox. She's kind of Rini's little advisor, but doesn't do that good of a job. Moon-Ohki has black fur, purple eyes, and a diamond shaped jewel in the middle of her forehead. She uses that diamond for her attack, "diamond beam" She's normally sweet, but don't make her mad, cause she can get vicious! 

There you go, now on with the fic!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rini got off the train, and Moon-Ohki popped her head out of the back pack. "So, where are we gonna stay, they got you an apartment or hotel room right?" Moon-Ohki asked. Rini sweatdropped, "No, come to think of it, they didn't get me anything!" Moon-Ohki's eyes widened, "You mean we're homeless!!!" She screamed. "Shut up People are staring No we are not Homeless!!" Rini said sweatdropping, trying to stuff Moon-Ohki back in the bag, and people all around them were staring. "we'll look around for a hotel or something, ok" Rini whispered, Moon-Ohki nodded. They looked around at hotels and apartments, but they were all too much money. "Rini, what are we going to do, we can probably search this whole city, and we won't find anything we can afford!" Moon-Ohki said. "Lets just keep looking, ok" Rini replied. 

They took a turn into an alley, by acciedent. Some guy came up and pinched Rini's butt. She turned around and slapped him "Hey you Pervert, stay away from my butt, I'm not interested!!!" 2 other guys came around behind him. "What do you people want, just leave me alone I am very mad right now, and believe me you do not want to mess with me when I'm mad!" Rini got in fighting stance, but, somebody already knocked one of the guys out. They all looked over at a boy dressed in green, with brown eyes, and gelled up black hair. "Hey boys, you know you really shouldn't pick on girls!" he said in a cocky attitude, and then kicked their sorry butts. He looked over at Rini "Are you all right" he asked, she nodded. "your new around here aren't you, well you better be careful, there's a lot of jerks like them around here, and they'd love to try and pick up a cute girl like you" "Thank you" she said, don't worry I'll be careful" Rini replied. "See ya then" the boy said walking away. "He was cool wasn't he Rini, why didn't you find out his name, maybe he would of let us stay at his place" Moon-Ohki said. "shut up" Rini replied. 

By sunset they finally found an old shrine, that they could stay in for free. That night Rini and Moon-ohki got ready for bed. "This is just for tonight, I promise we'll find something better after I get out of school tomorrow" Rini said, getting into her pajamas, she wore a blue tank top, and low cut white shorts. "Moon-Ohki, promise me you won't start any trouble, and just go to bed" Rini asked. "I won't I promise" Moon-Ohki replied. They fell asleep. Later that night Moon-Ohki heard something, she got up to see what it was. She saw some kind of black cat run by, she chased after it. "Hey, come back!" Moon-Ohki called after it, but the cat kept on going, then it sort of disappeared. The cat jumped into a girls arms, it was to dark for Moon-ohki to see the girls face though. "Good work Shade" the girl whispered to the cat, then they both disappeared into thin air! All of a sudden as Moon-ohki was looking around, a giant black lion like demon approached her, and tried to strike her with its claws. 

Moon-Ohki screamed and ran back to the shrine to get Rini. "Rini! Rini!, please wake up" Moon-Ohki said shaking Rini awake. "What is it Moon-Ohki its so late!" Rini said irritated. "There's a huge demon outside!" Moon-ohki squealed. "WHAT!?" Rini yelled, and went outside to check things out. "HOW THE HELL DID THAT THING GET HERE MOON-OHKI!!??" Rini asked running away from the demon. "I have no idea!" she replied. The demon backed Rini and Moon-Ohki up against a tree. "This is it. Bye Moon-ohki it was nice knowing you!" Rini said, "You to Rini!" Moon-Ohki replied. Just as the demon was about to hit them with its claws, there was a flash, and a slashing sound. The demon screamed in pain, Rini looked up to see what happened. She saw a guy, dressed in a black cloak, with black spiky hair, that had a white star streak, and blue edges. The guy stuck his sword into the demons mouth, killing it, then he grabbed Rini and took her and Moon-Ohki up into the trees. Rini then got a good look at his face, he wore a white bandanna on his forehead, and had the most beautiful ruby red eyes. Rini blushed, "who are you?" she asked. He looked at her, "no one" he replied. "Thank you for saving me" she said. He nodded, and disappeared. Rini and Moon-ohki then went back to the shrine, and acted like nothing happened.

That morning Rini rushed to get to school, she had gotten a uniform while they were out yesterday. "Moon-Ohki why are you following me, your supposed to stay at that shrine place!" Rini asked Moon-Ohki. "because I want to check things out at your new school, it sounds pretty cool! I promise I'll stay outside and be good" Rini sweatdropped, "Ok whatever, just stay outside!" She made it to school, and went into her classroom. Rini saw the boy that had saved her yesterday, she went over to him. "Hi remember me!" she said cheerfully. "Hey your that cute girl I saved yesterday from those thugs, I didn't know you'd be going to school here, by the way I'm Yusuke Urameshi, and you are?" "oh, I'm Rini tsukino!" "Well then Rini, I'll show you around school, later on, there's some stuff you'll need to to know about the teachers and junk." "Ok" Rini replied. An ugly tall boy with orange hair, dressed in blue came up to Rini, blushing. Rini squealed and hid behind Yusuke. "What is that thing!" she asked. "Oh, don't worry, that's just Kuwabara. "What's a Kuwabara?" Rini asked. Yusuke laughed even more, "he's a human, pretty scary looking though!" Kuwabara was looking south of Rini's neck, she saw and slapped him. "Pervert!" she said. A girl with short brown hair, and brown eyes came up to them. "Yusuke!, what are you and Kuwabara doing to the new girl!" she yelled. "Rini, that's Keiko Yukimura, I've known her all my life, and believe me she's really annoying." Rini laughed. "Yusuke get serious!" Keiko yelled. "It's all right really Keiko, Yusuke's not doing anything." Rini said. Keiko looked at Yusuke, "Fine, but if he does you tell me" she said walking away. "sure, whatever" Rini said. 

After school Rini was looking for Moon-Ohki, when Yusuke came up behind her. "Hey Rini!" he said. "Oh, hi Yusuke" she said looking around. Moon-Ohki came out of some bushes and jumped on Rini's head. "Hiya Rini!" she said, completely oblivious to the fact that Yusuke was right next to them. "Moon-Ohki!" Rini yelled. "oops!" Moon-Ohki replied looking at Yusuke. "Hey wait a sec, I thought I recognized you, you're the spirit detective aren't you!" Moon-Ohki said cheerfully to Yusuke, now jumping on his head. Yusuke and Rini both sweatdropped, "Spirit detective?" Rini asked. "Um.." Yusuke said embarassed. "Don't be shy Yusuke Urameshi! Ya, you're the spirit detective of Earth and Rini's the moon princess here on a mission!" Moon-Ohki said in a very hyper voice. "MOON-OHKI!!!" Rini yelled blushing. "Moon princess?" Yusuke asked. "Why don't we go to my place and talk about this, ok Rini?" "Sure that sounds great" Rini said, embarassed. She shot Moon-Ohki a deadly look as they headed to Yusuke's house…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ok, long chapter I know, but Kurama, Botan, Koenma, more Hiei, and some new faces will be in the next chapter, please keep the characters coming!


	4. Ha Sota, the Kurama crazed Priestess, Sa...

Hi!, ok thank you so much, I'm going to start putting your characters in my fic, but that doesn't mean you can't still send them in! please do send a character in if u have one! But right now to tell you the truth, I really need evil people more then good, well here's chapter 4!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yusuke took Rini and Moon-ohki to his house. Rini and Yusuke explained to eachother about the whole Moon Princess/Spirit detective thing. Yusuke said he'd help her get the Rainbow Crystal, and he called over Kuwabara, Botan, Kurama, Hiei, and Yukina. Botan, Kuwabara, and Yukina came over first. Rini and Yukina instantly became friends. Then, Hiei walked in, Rini recognized him. "Hey your that guy who saved me and Moon-ohki last night." Rini exclaimed blushing. Hiei didn't reply. Kurama finally came, when Rini saw him her eyes lit up. She ran over to him blushing, "Hi!" She said "I'm Rini, and you are about the hottest guy I've ever seen! What's your name?" Rini asked blushing a deep crimson. Hiei rolled his eyes. "It's Kurama" Kurama replied blushing, and confused. Yusuke introduced everybody to Rini and Moon-ohki, and then they explained everything to them. A communicater thing rang, Botan answered it and Koenma appeared. He said he just learned about Rini, and said that they were all going to need some help finding the rainbow crystal, so he was sending them 2 of his spy's. also he said that Rini was going to have to make her own little, "Sailor team" thing, and that she'd have to search the city and find the people that had "special powers" Here are my spy's to help you…" he finished, a girl and a boy came out of a portal in the ceiling. The girl had silver hair, as long as Kurama's, black eyes, and she wore all black. The boy had black hair that came to his mid back and was tied in a low pony tail. He to had black eyes, and was also dressed in black, but he had a silver chain with a silver dragon connected around his neck. "I'm Kage, and this is my brother Kestrel" she said in a cold voice, and was looking over at Hiei. A black wolf, with blood red eyes walked in the door and went over to Kage. ''and this is Blade" Kage finished. "lets get going then" Rini said, "come on Moon-ohki" "Ok, but can we stop at Taco Bell on the way and get some 7 layer nachos, I want to think outside the bun." Moon-Ohki replied, everyone fell over. "well then can we at least be back by 5:00, 'cause Vampire Princess Miyu's coming on." She asked. "NO!" Rini shouted.

Just as they were going out, Rini remembered she had left all of her stuff at the shrine. They went to go get it. Rini looked in the room she had stayed in, nothing was there. A girl, in priestess clothes, with long black hair(her hair, its long, and she has those 2 strand things that go in front like Kurama, but hers go down to her ribs almost), and brown eyes came in, carrying Rini's things. "hey, um that's my stuff" Rini said. The girl gave her a snobby look" you should take better care of your things, you had so many clothes on the ground for me to pick up!" she snapped. Rini sweatdropped, "well why are you you complaining, your like, the cleaning lady right" the girl fell over. "NO!, I am a highly respected priestess, Ha Sota Roko!, I just sometimes have to clean up after messy kids like you!" she yelled. Rini blinked, "ok…, can I have my stuff back now?!" Rini asked impatiently. Ha Sota looked at her coldly, and gave her her things. ''you and that weird little rodent of yours were nothing but trouble last night, you know!, out doing who knows what in the middle of the night, and all that screaming, woke up almost all of our tenants!" "am I ever gonna get out of here" Rini thought, as Ha Sota rambled on. Yusuke and the others came in, " Rini are you ready?" Yusuke asked. Ha Sota looked over, she saw Kurama, and started blushing a real dark red, she went over to him. "um..hello, I'm the highly respected priestess, Ha Sota Roko, and you are?" she asked blushing, and holding Kurama's hand. "um…Kurama.." Kurama said confused. "HEY, I SAW HIM FIRST!!" Rini shouted, hanging on to Kurama's arm. Kurama blushed, he was very embarassed. ''why don't you go yell at someone else for a while, you old hag!'' Rini said. Ha Sota was steamed,''OLD HAG!!!" she tried to dive for Rini, but Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Botan were already getting everyone away. "YOU LITTLE BRAT DON'T YOU EVER COME TO THIS SHRINE AGAIN!!!!!!" Ha Sota yelled after Rini.

As they were walking, a girl in a sailor scout uniform stood in front of them. She had rose red colored hair, and blue eyes, she wore a 3 layered gold, orange, and copper colored skirt, with gold gloves, and gold lace up knee high boots. A black fox with a gold five pointed star on its forehead, and gold feet was standing next to her. "who are you" Yusuke said. "I'm sailor Galaxy!, but my real name is Sakura Maxwell, and this is my advisor Kira." She said. "I'm looking for the rainbow crystal, and I heard about Princess Rini coming here on the same mission, so I tracked her down." Sakura said looking at Rini. "princess Rini, will you let me help you find the Rainbow Crystal?" she asked. "Of course! That weird little Koenma guy sent us looking for people like you! That would be great Sakura" Rini exclaimed. Sakura blinked, "so your making your own sailor team, well I'll help you, you never know when a demon might attack." Sakura said, and went with them.

All of a sudden, people started screaming, and a giant snake like demon emerged from the ground! It hissed, and looked like it was about to attack Rini, and the others. Kage, Kestrel, and blade, who were in the back of the group, got into fighting stance, so did Hiei, Kurama, yusuke, Kuwabara, and Sakura. (who was still sailor Galaxy by the way) "DRAGON'S FLAME!!" they heard a girl's voice shout. They looked over, and saw a girl with, black hair, crimson eyes, and that was dressed in a red shirt, and black jeans. her one attack killed the demon! Rini sweatdropped, "I hope she's not our enemy" she said nervously, Moon-Ohki nodded. The girl walked over to them, shot a quick glance at Hiei, and then looked at Rini. A little dragon climbed on her shoulder, "I'm sailor Dragonia, and this is Dragonia she started. "Call me Daimon though, I don't usually like partners, but I need some help tracking down the Rainbow Crystal, and Princess Rini, I heard you were coming here for the same purpose, so can I assist you in looking for it?" Daimon asked. Rini's eyes widened, YA! Of COURSE YOU CAN DAIMON!!!! It was sooooooo cool the way you killed that demon in one attack! Daimon blushed a little. "hey, Moon-Ohki, your like, my advisor thingy right, well don't you have something to give me so I can transform into something to?" Rini asked. Moon-ohki sweatdropped, "um..well..yes, but we have to go back to Yusuke's for me to give it to you, and plus its getting dark anyway!" Moon-Ohki said. So they went back to Yusuke's, all the while Moon-Ohki was planning a sailor uniform thing, and broach for Rini^^…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

of course they need to go back to Yusuke's, that way it gives Moon-Ohki time to plan! One more thing I forgot to mention about Moon-Ohki, she's obsessed with Taco Bell! Lol, anyway I'm going to put Ha Sota's profile in the reviews. And I have a poll for you, what should Rini's new sailor outfit be, something like Excel's on Excel Saga, or a cross between Pretty sammy and Sailor Moon?


	5. The New and Improved Sailor Moon, plus K...

Ok, I know I gave u a poll, but I decided to make Rini's outfit look like Excel's, because when I compared them in my head it looked way cooler, I have a really good pic of Excel's uniform, if u don't know what it looks like so either ask me in a review, or e-mail me and I'll give it to you. But Rini's is going to be just like hers, except instead of being blue and black, picture it red and black. Anyway I want to tell you so I don't get 10,000 reviews asking me to use their character, who I've chosen so far, I mean I'm still open for good guys and bad guys. I'm using all evil people so far, and the good people I'm using are: Yue Lunar and Shade, Sakura Maxwell and Kira, Daimon Calloway and Dragonia, Kage Kestrel and Blade, Kitsune Yumeno and Dreama. Now, just because I didn't use your character please don't think it has anything to do with you, so flame me if you must, but if I get a flame cussing me out, or something like that, I hope you know I can cuss you out right back even worse! Finally I'd like to say thank you to Chibi Shinimegami, Sabrina Black, and CleScout, my new best friends, thanks for reviewing my fic, and iming me, your all totally cool! If anyone else wants to u can im me at Lil Inu chan. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

So they got back to Yusuke's. "ok Moon-Ohki, I'm ready" Rini said. Moon-Ohki sweatdropped, "um…ok" the diamond on her forehead started to glow, and a necklace with a star inside a blue circle thing appeared. "Okie dokie, now just say 'Moon Starlight Power' and it should work" Moon-Ohki said. "it better…" Rini thought. "Moon Starlight Power!" she shouted, and transformed. Rini had a tiara with a star on it, star earrings, a red jacket, a black leather tube top was under the jacket, and she had red shorts, and black boots. Rini sweatdropped, "um…Moon-Ohki are you sure this is right?" she said blushing. "uh positive" she replied. It had gotten late and dark. "Rini where are we gonna stay tonight that priestess girl kicked us out?'' Moon-Ohki asked. Rini sweatdropped,"I don't know" she replied. Kuwabara overheard their conversation, "ah, beautiful Rini you can stay at my house if you want!" Kuwabara said stupidly. "I think I'd rather sleep in the middle of the street" Rini said sweatdropping. "good answer…" Hiei said quietly. "my mom's out bar hopping, so if you want you can stay with me." Yusuke said. "Urameshi!!!, are you crazy?" Kuwabara yelled. "what? We're not gonna do anything!" Yusuke yelled back. "ya-" "really!? That would be great, thanks a lot Yusuke!" Rini said cutting Kuwabara off. "don't worry Botan,. I'll hurt him if he tries anything" Rini said to Botan because she noticed she was eyeing her. 

The next morning Rini and Yusuke went to school, with Moon-Ohki at their feet. Rini looked over and noticed a girl with strawberry blonde hair, and aquamarine eyes, also in a school uniform(not one like theirs) seemed to be looking at Yusuke. The girl noticed Rini looking at her and she walked away. "So Urameshi, did you two hit it off last night or what?" Kuwabara said when they got to school. "hit what off?" one of Kuwabara's friends asked. Rini and Yusuke both blushed. Soon there was a crowd of people around them. "whats going on here Yusuke?'' Keiko asked getting inside the crowd. "um…" Yusuke said sweatdropping. Rini spent the night at Urameshi's last night, and his mom wasn't even there!" Kuwabara said stupidly to Keiko. Keiko's eyes widened, she looked at Rini, "y-you spent the night with Yusuke, and his mother wasn't home!?" she said in an angry voice. "UGH YUSUKE YOU PERVERT, AND RINI YOU SLUT, DID YOU TWO DO IT!!!!!" Keiko yelled in disbelief. "Keiko!" Yusuke tried to explain blushing."ugh, you make me sick Yusuke, I can't believe you! That's disgusting!I can't believe you two did 'it'!!!" Keiko yelled. (she's starting to sound pretty stupid by now ^^) "Keiko will you let him explain already!" Rini yelled. "Keiko, Rini spent the night, but we didn't do anything! And even if we did do anything it wouldn't be 'it' we would've kissed or something, you dumbshit!" Yusuke yelled. "mind you we didn't make out or anything like that!" Rini yelled to the people around them. Keiko was embarassed, she ran out of the room. "you were right Yusuke, that girl is annoying." Rini said. 

Rini and Yusuke walked home from school together, Rini looked over and saw the same girl from earlier. "um…Yusuke, I'll catch up with you later. "ok.." Yusuke replied. Rini caught up to the girl. "Hi!" she said "I'm Rini, I saw you earlier today." The girl looked at her shyly, "I'm Kitsune Yumeno.." she said. Moon-Ohki was about to say something, but Rini stopped her. "well Kitsune, its nice to meet you, could I ask you something?" "um sure" Kitsune replied. "you know that guy I was with, Yusuke, well I was wondering this because each time I saw you today you seemed to be looking at him. Do you like him?' Rini asked. Kitsune blushed a deep crimson. "Y-yes" she said shyly. "I thought so, hey I could hook you up with him if you like!" Rini said cheerfully. Kitsune's eyes widened "seriously?" she asked. "you bet!" Rini replied. Kitsune decided to take Rini to her house. They talked about it a little, then a white tiger came up behind Kitsune. Rini sweatdropped, "um…Kitsune!" she said. "Dreama, not now!" "Wow she's got a tiger, I thought I sensed some kind of magical power coming from her!" Moon-Ohki yelled, once again spilling the beans. "MOON-OHKI!!" Rini yelled. Kitsune and Rini both sweatdropped. "Kitsune, meet Princess Rini! Would you like to help us search for the Rainbow Crystal?!" Moon-Ohki yelled hyperly. Rini fell over. "your Princess Rini?" Kitsune asked. "ya" Rini said blushing. "Oh wow! This is so cool, I'm looking for the Rainbow Crystal too! I'd be glad to help you!" "That's great." Rini introduced the gang to Kitsune. (I'm not going to go into anything)

A couple days later, Rini was walking around town talking to Moon-Ohki, when…"OUCH!" rini and someone else said. Rini looked up to say "watch where your going, but she saw it was a girl she ran into. The girl had blonde hair that came down to her mid-back, ocean blue eyes, she had on a black t-shirt that said ''don't give me attitude, I've got my own'', black high heel boots, and blue bell bottom hip-huggers, with a silver chain belt. "sorry" the girl said. "its ok, really" Rini said helping her up. "by the way, I'm Rini Tsukino." Rini said. "I'm Yue Lunar." Rini noticed a black cat next to her, "oh, and this is Shade." "this is Moon-Ohki" Rini replied. "well I guess I'll see you around sometime Yue" Rini said. "Mabe" Yue replied. Moon-Ohki followed her, Rini didn't notice because she started to think about Kurama. Yue and Shade were walking when, "HI!" Moon-Ohki said cheerfully to Yue.(she was on her head) Yue almost fell backward, and Shade hissed. "I thought I sensed some 'special powers' from you, and I was right!" Um.." Yue said blushing." That was princess Rini from the moon you just met! You know anything about the Rainbow crystal?'' Moon-Ohki asked. "yes…" Yue said. "COOL! Then you need to meet the others!" Moon-Ohki said taking Yue to Kuwabara's , because everyone was having a meeting there. (she introduced Yue to everybody, I'm not going to go into detail, all I'll say is that Yue was kind of blushy around Kurama.)

Ha Sota was walking around the shrine, when she heard something behind her. She looked over and saw a girl with short blonde hair, yellow eyes, a real slutty black bikini like top thing on, with a real short black skirt. "who are you, what do you want!?" Ha Sota asked. The girl gave an evil smile, 'just the shard of the Rainbow crystal!" she said. ''The What?" Ha Sota asked. "Fine then, if you want to play dumb, then I'll just have to kill you!" the girl said, turning the little mini fan thing she had into a dagger. Ha Sota took a hook like thing (read her profile in the reviews) and faced the girl. The girl lunged at Ha Sota with the dagger, she managed to get away though. Ha Sota swung her hook at her, but she dodged. "ha, you think a weak little human like you is going to be able to beat me? Not a chance sister! Especially with weak attacks like that!" the girl charged at Ha Sota again with the dagger.

Rini, Kitsune, and Moon-Ohki were walking by, when they heard a scream. "its coming from that same shrine place that we stayed at before Rini" Mooon-ohki said. Rini nodded. "it must be something evil" Kitsune said. They went to go check it out. The saw the girl knock the hook out of Ha Sota's hands, and slash her across the shoulder with her dagger, making her hit a tree, and fall unconscious. "what! We have to help the snobby bitch Ha Sota!" Rini complained. "ya we do" Kitsune replied. "Dream Crystly Power Make-up!" Kitsune said and transformed. Rini sighed, "Moon Starlight Power! She said and transformed to. "Stop!" they both yelled. The girl looked over, "who the hell are you two" she asked. "I'm sailor Dream!" Kitsune said. "and I'm, well, lets call it the new and improved sailor Moon!" Rini added. "and who are You" both Rini and Kitsune asked. "I'm Nicole, and I'm probably you people's worst nightmare!" (Nicole is based on my arch nemesis) "moon-ohki, we'll take care of her, while you go see if that Ha Sota woman's okay" Rini said. "Moon-Ohki nodded. Nicole disappeared, and reappeared in the sky above them, and came down with her dagger, they dodged it though. Moon-Ohki went over to Ha Sota while Nicole was distracted. She shook her awake. Ha Sota opened her eyes and sweatdropped as she saw Moon-Ohki. "Hiya! I'm Moon-Ohki its nice to meet you Ha Sota, well we kind of met before, but I didn't exactly talk to you. So, whats it like being a priestess, excuse me, I mean a 'bitch' priestess? What was it like being cut with a dagger? Do you like Taco Bell?" Moon-Ohki continued to go on, and Ha Sota fainted again. 

"Nightmare Lulla-" Kitsune was cut off by rini, who had to push her out of the way, or she would have been cut by Nicole's dagger. "Ok, I've had about enough playing around, its time to finish this!" Nicole said, as she and her dagger started to glow. Dag-AHH!" Nicole screamed in pain as she was cut across the face by Hiei's sword. "Hiei!" Rini said in a happy/relieved voice. "what the hell?' Nicole said as blood streamed down her cheek. She saw Hiei, she started blushing. She did her disappearing/reappearing trick, and reappeared next to Hiei, she put her arm around him. "hey sweet thing, how'd you like to come with me?'' Nicole flirted. Rini got angry, "Stay away from him you slut!" she yelled, as she punched Nicole. "Hey, you sailor-bitches stay out of this, that so happens to be my dream man over there" Nicole said winking at Hiei. "Dream man my ass!" Rini yelled, and she kicked Nicole in the stomach. "damn…" Nicole thought, "This isn't that the last you people will see of me" she said, winking at Hiei. Then she disappeared. Rini sighed, "what are we gonna do about her?'' she said gesturing to Ha Sota, who was still unconscious. "I guess we'll have to take her back to Kuwabara's" Kitsune replied. "Moon-Ohki, I thought you were waking her up?" Kitsune said. "she was, and she probably did, but played her little game of 20 questions with her" Rini said laughing. Moon-Ohki's eyes widened, she started to sniff around, then she started to dig. "Moon-Ohki what are you doing? Rini asked. "Found it!" Moon-Ohki exclaimed. A red shard was glowing down in the hole she had dug. "what is that" Rini asked. "it's a shard of the Rainbow Crystal!" Moon-Ohki exclaimed. "wow" Rini said and picked it up, then looked back over at Ha Sota. Rini tried to pick her up, "Damn she's heavy" Dreama came. "sorry, but I think you're a little to late girl" Kitsune told her. "late for the fight, but not to carry her!" Rini said, putting Ha Sota on Dreama's back. "I hope you can carry her" Rini joked, then they took Ha Sota to Kuwabara's.

Ha Sota woke up about an hour later. "wh-what happened, where am I!" she yelled sitting up. Ha Sota looked over and saw Kurama, she started blushing again. "oh, its you again, Kurama…" she said going up and hugging him. Rini and Yue's eyes widened. "oh, Kurama thank you so much for saving me! " Ha Sota rambled on. "um…actually they did" Kurama said pointing to Rini and Kitsune. "Oh don't be silly Kurama!" Ha Sota said going up to kiss him. "Hold It!" Rini and Yue yelled, pulling Ha Sota off Kurama. "Ha Sota, just what the hell do you think your doing!" Rini said angrily. 'Ya!" Yue added. "kissing my love of course!" Ha Sota replied. Rini and Yue sweatdropped. "YOUR LOVE!" they both exploded. "you are a hoe!" Rini said. "totally!" Yue agreed. "you two should talk!" Ha Sota snapped. "Excuse me!" Rini and Yue both said. They continued this for a long time, until things started to get physical, then Yusuke had to step in.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

ok I don't know how good this is, I have a bit of writer's block. You can see why the rating changed. It also changed for a lot more cussing, and fighting to come, plus Rini's fascination with Kurama's butt. Anyway I have a pole thing I will keep. What do u think this is gonna be Rini/? Or do you think there's gonna be a triangle? Tell me! 


	6. Kareoke madness

OK, ITS KAREOKE TIME! This is just a fun chappy, I had to write, because Rini is obsessed with kareoke, and so am I! This is mainly going to be the characters singing, and most of the songs are going to be from Tenchi Muyo! Because I have the cd, and I know the words. Anyway, ENJOY! 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rini was walking with Moon-Ohki, looking at stores. (I got this idea off InuYasha) Koenma let Rini keep the shard of the Rainbow Crystal she had found, Rini had put it on a chain and wore it as a necklace. (like Kagome does) they walked by an 'Ultimate Electronics' store, and Rini was frozen in her tracks. She looked in the window at some brand new, very expensive kareoke machines. "uh..Rini, what are you looking at…" Moon-Ohki asked Rini looked down at her with a strange grin on her face. About an hour later, Rini called everyone to Kuwabara's house. (Yusuke lives in an apartment remember) Rini came out into the living room, carrying a box, Moon-Ohki was standing next to her, sweatdropping. "so why did you call us all here anyway Rini?" Daimon asked. Rini opened the box, and hooked up the kareoke machine that was inside. "TA DAH!!" Rini said pointing to the kareoke machine. Everyone sweatdropped. "a kareoke machine" Yue said. Kitsune studied the machine, "isn't this one of those new REALLY expensive ones?" she asked. "ya, I think it is" Sakura said. "uh, Rini, where'd you get the money to buy this?" Yusuke asked."Ya I was wondering the same thing" Moon-Ohki said. Rini sweatdropped,"well…I used the money mom, dad, and the other scouts gave us" Rini said. Everyone sweatdropped and fell over, "YOU WHAT!! OH GREAT NOW WE'RE POOR!!!!" Moon-Ohki shouted. "who cares about money when we have this kareoke machine! Now come on you guys, lets get this party going! I'll start!" Rini said cheerfully, picking up the microphone, music started playing and Rini started to sing:

"Honey it hurts what you've done to me

I'd even call it a tragedy

Now that you've told me the name of your new love

How I wish that you didn't say what you said, wish it was some other girl instead

I don't know why you need a guy

*chorus

younger, stronger, a friend no longer

this bad boy, you adore, need much more

leave me forever and run to your Hiroshi 

He is soft and he is beautiful

How I've admired the silky hair

Of Hiroshi…your Hiroshi

Guess I thought the one he wanted was me

All those nights we three hung around, how could I know you'd let me down

You had feelings, for Hiroshi

No one is a greater fool than me

Love's a battle I don't wanna fight, I'll be crying far into the night

I'm in despair what do you care

You never cared at all

Honey it hurts what you've done to me

I'd even call it a tragedy

Now that you've told me the name of your new love

Since we met I've put up with a lot of things

Never the pain your new passion brings

I don't know why you need a guy

*chorus

though he's smart, he has an evil heart

don't you believe the tender words

of Hiroshi

once the one who knew him better was me

as a friend, and a confidante

How can he be the one you want

How I hate him

Your Hiroshi

So much more than if he were a she

Ride together in some flashy car

Drink together in some silly bar

I'm in despair, what do you care

You never cared at all

Baby I'm blue and its you I blame

I wanna die when I say his name

Now I know why you've turned into a stranger

Should I smile and pretend that its really fine

Buy you two sweaters at Christmas time

Don't make me lie, go to your guy"

*chorus (by the way, Hiroshi is no one, and this is a song from Tenchi)

The song ended and Rini bowed. Most of the people clapped (except for Kage, Kestrel, Ha Sota, and Hiei) "I'll go next!" Moon-Ohki said in a very hyper voice, and took the microphone from Rini. Rini and the others sweatdropped as Moon-Ohki started to sing:

"Give me a break, give me a break

break me off a piece of that Kit Kat bar-"

she was cut off by Rini, who took the microphone from her. "we want real songs Moon-Ohki!" she shouted, Moon-Ohki frowned. "oh, all right…" "hey Kitsune, why don't you come up here" Rini said. Kitsune blushed, "um…all right. Rini gave Kitsune the microphone and she, looking at Yusuke, sang:

Making my way downtown  
Walking fast  
Faces pass  
And I'm home bound  
  
  
Staring blankly ahead  
Just making my way  
Making a way  
Through the crowd  
  
  
And I need you  
And I miss you  
But now I wonder  
If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass me by  
'Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles  
If I could just see you  
Tonight  
  
  
Though it's times like these  
When I think of you  
I wonder if you ever think of me  
With everything so wrong  
And I don't belong  
I'm living in your precious memory  
  
'Cause I'll need you  
And I'll miss you  
But now I wonder  
If I would fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass me by  
'Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles  
If I could just see you  
Tonight  
  
And I  
I   
Don't want to let you know  
I  
I don't need your memories  
I  
I don't want to let this go  
I  
I don't...  
  
Making my way down town  
Walking fast  
Faces pass  
And I'm home bound  
  
  
Staring blankly ahead  
Just making my way  
Making a way  
Through the crowd  
  
And I still miss you  
And I still need you  
But now I wonder...  
  
  
If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time   
Would pass us by  
'Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles  
If I could just see you  
  
If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time   
Would pass us by  
'Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles  
If I could just see you  
  
If I could just hold you  
Tonight... 

(for those of you who don't know, that's by Vanessa Carlton)  
  


Everyone clapped for Kitsune. "Yukina, why don't you sing something" Rini said handing yukina the microphone. Yukina blushed, "um…"she sad in a shy voice. "come on, its easy!" rini said cheerfully, showing Yukina something, and Yukina started to sing her song:

"I've been lost and low since you let me go

full of pain I hide

telling all my friends, everything must end but I'm not torn up inside

'cause when the moon's in the heavens and the stars are so bright

I have my memories

that's when I journey

to some other night

follow my fantasies, and oh how real they seem

I close my eyes and I dream

Dream away, dream he'll say

He still feels the passion we had way back when

Dream away, dream he'll stay

One more night I know he'll fall in love again

People wonder why I can't meet a guy to mend my broken heart

I guess I should, but its just no good, I stop before I start

'cause when I think of his loving, imagine his kiss

no other guy will do

to much I treasure, to much I miss

I want my fantasies, and oh how real they seem

I close my eyes and I dream

Dream away, dream he'll say

He still feels the passion we had way back when

Dream away, dream he'll stay 

One more night I know he'll fall in love again

Dream away, dream he'll say

No one sets his soul on fire like I do

Dream away, dream he'll stay

Hold me close and tell me you'll be dreaming to"

Yukina blushed and bowed. Kuwabara went over to Yukina blushing. "oh, you were wonderful Yukina my sweet. Yukina sweatdropped. "now is shall sing to you my love" Kuwabara rambled on. Yukina backed away. And Kuwabara started to sing: (by the way this is not Kuwabara/Yukina, Kuwie's just being stupid.)

"I like big butts, and I cannot lie-"

before he could continue, Rini, Botan, Kitsune, Ha Sota, Sakura, Yue, and Daimon, took away the microphone, and slapped him for being such a pervert. Ha Sota was going to go instead.

"Life is so full of hurry and hustle, sometimes I think its passing us by

days are like hours, hours like minutes

I'm caught up in it till I look in your eyes

And to my surprise I find there is a heaven

Timeless and real making me feel, free, and alive

*chorus

you touch me, you kiss me, and time has no meaning

I'm on a rocket to some other zone

Baby, you thrill me whatever your doing

Don't think of stopping until we are light years away

All alone..'cause I want to keep this treasure for my very own

Your talent for love--"

Ha Sota was cut off by a punch from Rini, who had realized that the song was completely directed at Kurama. "WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR!!!??" Ha Sota yelled. Rini whispered some things to her ear and Ha Sota smiled and agreed to what she said. Then they both started to sing:

Ha Sota: when you go fishing, you catch a boot, or some other trash. When you play your cards, you lose all your cash

Rini: your so pathetic, you never win, and you never will. Not the kind of girl who'd make any guy feel the thrill. I'm sorry, you'll never be a goddess like me, step aside, this is how its got to be. I'll get the guy, yes I'm the one, who will always win the day, I'm strong, and I am beautiful, what more can I say?

Ha Sota: I'll get the guy, he'll hold me close, till the very end of time. When you lose, how you will moan and cry

Both: 'cause the guy will be mine!

Rini: while you've been braggin' I had to laugh, at your silly boasts, clearly I'm the one, that he loves the most-

Ha Sota (cuts in): because I'm gentle, and I'm refined, like you'll never be

Rini: I have won his heart, it's a prize you won't steal from me

Ha Sota: forget it, your words won't mean a thing in the end-

Rini (cuts in): he'd be glad not to see your face again. I'll get the guy, each time I try in a sweet and quiet way. I'm a queen, and you're a hopeless fool, that's all I can say

Ha Sota: there's so much love he and I were meant to find-

Rini (cuts in): you can stay with all the other girls

Both: 'cause the guy will be mine!

Both: I'll get the guy, yes I'm the one--

Rini and ha Sota started fighting, but Kitsune cut in. she called over the other girls,(kage didn't go over) and they started whispering things to eachother, then they turned around smiling cheerfully, and Kitsune started off singing:

"Did you know, I am a pioneer, I'm out on a secret mission

I travel the galaxy, and far beyond…"

Music started playing and the other girls joined in:

Can't you see that I am a pioneer, unlocking the greatest mysteries

My key is a fearless heart so pure and strong

People laugh when you are a pioneer, not walking the straight and narrow

They tell you the way things are, they swear your wrong

You can't be a hero hiding underneath your bed

Got to live the life, you create inside your head

So I opened the window, caught the wind one night

Now I sail with the birds in their flight

If your tired of everything come hitch a ride with me

You'll cry out with joy when you realize your free 

It's a trip like no other for your heart and mind

Leaving all but the future far behind

Some will say your safer here

Never mind them-be a pioneer!

Can't you see that you are a pioneer not one of the endless talkers

Who tell you the same old rules you've heard before

I can tell that you are a pioneer

You want to be facing danger, not happy to hide your big dreams anymore

You are a pioneer, the same as me

(guitar solo)

you can't be a hero hiding underneath your bed

so we'll live the life we've created in our heads

we'll wake up every morning in a whole new place

on a road reaching out into space

some will say your safer here, never mind them-be a pioneer!

Hand in hand we'll journey as pioneers

Unlocking the greatest mysteries

Don't listen to anyone who says your wrong

They can't stop you when you're a pioneer, for truth is your greatest weapon

Out there in the cosmos where we both belong

A place for pioneers, like you and me

Through the ages we will be pioneers, we'll go out on secret missions

We'll travel the galaxy and far beyond

Its our destiny to be pioneers we'll always be moving forward

Our courage is what we will be counting on

We will be pioneers, forever more!"

Everyone clapped as the song ended. They all continued to do kareoke through the night.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

whew! I think my hand's gonna fall off from all that typing! anyway I hope you liked it! And all the songs except for 1,000 miles were from tenchi. They were called (in order) 'Your Hiroshi', 'Dream away', Talent For love', 'Up walk in the galaxy, and I'm a pioneer. Moon-ohki sang the kit kat song, and Kuwabara's was from Shrek. 


	7. Rini's Valentines date with Kurama!

Ok, I know this is a little late for valentines day, but I've had some writer's block, and I was way too busy on valentines day, and the day before to write. -.- anyway Kitty Demon, could I have your e-mail, I need to ask u some questions about your evil guy. Enjoy! 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hiei woke up, he was sweating and breathing heavily. He had another dream about HER, he thought. Ever since the night before Rini had come to Yusuke's city, he had been having dreams about her. In the dreams, she would be in danger, almost getting killed by a demon, but he came and saved her in time. When he saved Rini the first night she came to the city, a strange feeling had overcome him, he wanted to protect her, and make sure she was safe. Hiei looked down from the tree he was in, he saw Rini going to school with Yusuke. He followed them silently as he always did. 

After school Rini and Yusuke went to Kuwabara's for another meeting. They had been reminded at school that Valentines day was coming up, and Rini was anxious to see Kitsune. After the meeting Rini, Kitsune, Yue, Daimon, and Sakura walked out together. They looked over and saw Kurama. Rini winked at Kitsune and went over to him. "hi Kurama" she said casually. 'hi" he replied. "um…I was thinking since its next week, would you like to go out with me on Valentines day?'' Rini asked hopefully. Hiei's eyes widened(he was watching them from a tree) he hoped Kurama would say no. 'sure I'd love to Rini" Kurama replied. Yue silently walked away. Hiei clenched his fist. "YES!!!" Rini thought, "how does around six sound?'' she asked. "great see you then" Kurama said and walked home. Ha Sota, who had been watching from some bushes, fainted. Moon-Ohki jumped on Rini's head. "I can't believe your going out with kurama on Valentines day!" Moon-Ohki exclaimed happily. "hey where'd Yue go?" Rini asked. "she was here a second ago" Sakura replied. "oh well, mabe she had to go home in a hurry or something, anyway Kitsune, I've got to talk to you!" Rini said cheerfully. "ok…" Kitsune said sweatdropping. 'how about I fix you up on a blind date with Yusuke!" Rini offered. Kitsune blushed a real deep crimson, "you'd really do that?" she asked. "Of course!" Rini replied. "Kitsune's eyes lit up, "then ya, that would be great!" Hiei almost in a way wished he could be Kitsune right then, she seemed to be Rini's best friend. That night before they went to bed Rini brought it up. "guess what Yusuke!" she said cheerfully. Yusuke sweatdropped, "what" "I set you up on a blind date for Valentines day! Don't worry, you'll like her I promise!" Yusuke blinked, "you what, but, as long as its not Keiko I'll go." "don't worry its definitely not Keiko!" Rini replied.

Finally, valentines day came. Rini led Yusuke to the place where kitsune was waiting for him, it was at this bar and grill place. "ok now you have a good time Yusuke, sorry I wish I could stay, but I've got other plans!" Rini said walking away. Yusuke sweatdropped. "hey Yusuke!" a familiar voice called out, and Kitsune ran up to him. Yusuke blinked, "oh hi Kitsune, what are you doing here, I'm waiting for this blind date Rini set me up with" Kitsune smiled, "that would be me!" Kitsune said blushing in a cheerful voice. "What!" Yusuke said looking at her, she was dressed really pretty. She had on a red dress, black high heels, and she wore her hair long. Yusuke blushed. ''wow, you look HOT!!" he said drooling. Kitsune slapped him, "I hate it when people judge me by my damn looks!" she said angrily, and then cooled down a bit, "come on lets get a table" Yusuke nodded, sweatdropping.

Rini met Kurama where they agreed to meet, and she immediately grabbed onto his arm. "Hi Kurama!" She said cheerfully. "hi Rini" he replied blushing. Rini wore a black leather mini skirt, a red shirt with a pink heart on it, black ankle high boots, she had sparkley red heart earrings, and her hair was tied back in a braid. "you look very beautiful tonight Rini" kurama said. "and you look totally hot!" Rini replied. "so, where do u want to go?" Kurama asked. "I don't know, you wanna just go get a smoothie or something?" Rini said. Kurama nodded and put his arm around her. Hiei silently followed. While they were walking Rini shifted her head backward to get a better view of…Kurama's butt. Rini blushed a little, 'damn, he's got a cute butt…" she thought. Rini couldn't help herself, she pinched Kurama's butt and quickly took her hand away. Kurama jumped and started blushing, he looked over at Rini. She turned her head, and was blushing a real deep crimson. Hiei scowled as he followed them, he couldn't believe she did that.

Rini and Kurama stopped at some smoothie place (Fruitlati!) and ordered, then sat down. Rini wished she could sit next to Kurama instead of across, so she could see his butt(she's obsessed, lol) She acted like she dropped something, and went under the table to get it. Rini came out the other side, and looked over at Kurama's butt. "Can I help you?!" Kurama asked blushing as he saw her. Rini sweatdropped, blushed, and got back in her seat. Hiei looked away. Rini got up to go to the bathroom (she didn't really have to) As she walked past him, Kurama couldn't help himself, he looked over and blushed at Rini's butt. "man, she's got a really cute butt" he thought, and looked away. Hiei clenched his fist, this wasn't like Kurama, Hiei thought he had gone out with Rini just to be nice, but did Kurama actually like Rini? Rini took her cell phone out of her purse in the bathroom, and called Kitsune. "Kitsune, how's it goin' so far with Yusuke?" Rini asked. Kitsune blushed (she was in a bathroom too by the way) "pretty good" she replied. "and how's your date going so far with Kurama" she asked. Rini blushed, "GREAT!, oh man, Kitsune, he has the CUTEST butt!" Kitsune sweatdropped, "I never really noticed, well anyway I better get back to Yusuke, or else he might run out on me." Kitsune replied. "ok, tell me how the rest of it goes tomorrow" Rini said, and put away her cell phone. 

When Rini came back, Kurama couldn't help but look at her butt again. They left a little later, Kurama and Rini were infatuated with eachothers butts, and seemed to have the same things on their mind. Kurama couldn't help it, he pinched Rini's butt, just as she did the same to him. They both looked at eachother and blushed, Hiei was starting to get very pissed off. Rini and Kurama had mainly just walked around the city for a while. By 9:00 or so, Kurama took Rini home (well Yusuke's house is now Rini's home too) "thank you so much Kurama! That was the best! Rini said cheerfully. Kurama smiled, "I had a really good time to…" he replied. Kurama was seeing Rini in a whole new way, he had never noticed how beautiful her eyes were, or how beautiful she really was for that matter. Kurama bent down and kissed Rini (on the lips!) very passionately. Hiei's eyes widened, he stepped back a little on the branch he was on. Was his mind playing tricks on him, or was Kurama actually kissing Rini, the only girl Hiei thought he loved. When the kiss ended Rini hugged Kurama tightly, "I'll see you tomorrow" she whispered in his ear. Kurama nodded, and walked home. Rini looked up and saw Hiei in the tree, she smiled sweetly. "hey Hiei, why don't you come down here for a sec!" Rini said cheerfully. Hiei blushed, he felt like not going, but he did anyway. "what is it?" Hiei said coldly. Rini smiled cheerfully, "Happy Valentines Day Hiei!!!" she said whipping out a red rose, and then hugging Hiei. Hiei blushed, and looked at the rose, then pulled Rini off him. "thank you" he said and dissappeared. "YOUR WELCOME HIEI!" Rini yelled cheerfuly as if Hiei could hear her, then went inside the apartment. 

Yusuke walked Kitsune home, because she forced him, otherwise he never would have. "did you have a good time Yusuke, I did?" Kitsune asked blushing. "ya, I actually did" Yusuke replied. Kitsune smiled. "great, I guess mabe I'll see you tomorrow or something…" Kitsune said. Yusuke nodded. Kitsune couldn't help herself, she had waited for something like this way to long. She quickly gave Yusuke a big kiss on the lips, and then ran inside her house. Yusuke stood there, blushing and stunned. "I've got to tell Rini…" Kitsune said to herself.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

OK I'm done! I hope you like it, oh, and I forgot to add in there, moon-Ohki gave a valentine to the Taco bell manager! Lol, please guess at my pole no one has, what do you think this is going to turn out to be, rini/? Or a triangle.


	8. The Shadow Master

Ok, sorry 4 the late update, but I've had a HORRIBLE case of writers block, and especially for this chappy. So, THANK U CLE! (CleScout) THANK U SOOOO MUCH!!!! 4 HELPING ME GET AN IDEA FOR THIS CH.!!! *glomps Cle, lets her have Yusuke to read the chappy with*** I hope u guys like it, I know the next chapter will be better! **

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rini tried to shake Yusuke awake the next morning. "come on Yusuke breakfast is ready!" Yusuke rolled over. Rini got mad, Moon-Ohki covered her ears. Rini went over to the kareoke machine and picked up the microphone. "WAKE UP YUSUKE ITS TIME TO EAT!!!" she yelled into it. "WHAT THE--" Yusuke fell out of bed. "he's definitely up now" Moon-Ohki said sweatdropping. Yusuke sat up, rubbed his head, and glared at Rini. "What the hell was that for!!!" he asked. "BREAKFAST IS READY STUPID!!" Rini snapped. Yusuke sweatdropped, "you cooked?" Rini nodded, "I'm not a bad cook Yusuke!" Rini said throwing him a piece of bacon. "I'LL SAY YOUR NOT!!" Yusuke said trying the bacon. Just as they were finished eating, Yusuke's mom walked in(for the first time). Atsuko, who even an idiot like kuwabara could tell was drunk, looked at Rini. She hiccuped, "yusuke who's this?" she asked. Yusuke sweatdropped, "um…sh--" he was cut off by Atsuko, "oh, did you hire a maid, that's great!, well you to stay out of the same bed, and I'm going to sleep!" Atsuko wobbled to her room, and said "MERRY CHRISTMAS!" "AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR!" Moon-Ohki replied cluelessly" Rini shook her head. "oh, yusuke, you got a dog to?! Atsuko said now noticing Moon-Ohki. Rini, Moon-Ohki, and Yusuke fell over. 

Rini, Yusuke, and Moon-Ohki walked to Kuwabara's house. "why are you looking depressed?" Yusuke asked Rini on their way. "Rini's sulking because we have ANOTHER meeting and she wants to go shopping, and stuff like that." Moon-Ohki answered. "more shopping, lord you've got enough clothes already!" Yusuke replied. "a girl can never have too many clothes!" Rini said. Yusuke pinched Rini's butt, "that mini skirt you have on makes you have an even cuter ass then before!" Yusuke said, trying to cheer her up. Rini slapped him, "YUSUKE!! Please don't turn into another Kuwabara!" When they got to kuwabara's, Rini hugged Kurama, and winked at him. Kurama smiled at her. Rini made sure Yusuke sat next to Kitsune, though Kitsune wouldn't look at Yusuke. Hiei came last, "hello Hiei" Kurama greeted. Hiei looked at Kurama coldly, and didn't reply. Yue noticed this, and smiled evily to herself. "Hi Hiei!" Rini said cheerfully to him. Hiei said hello to her with his eyes and looked away. Rini rolled her eyes as Botan talked, another boring meeting about the Rainbow crystal, she thought. After it was finally over, Kitsune told Rini what happened with her and Yusuke, the night before. "you shouldn't be embarrassed that you kissed him Kitsune" Rini said. "I'll set you two up on another date soon!" Kitsune blushed, "bu-" "don't worry, we'll double date, I'll come with Kurama" Rini reassured her. Kitsune nodded. "I still can't believe he kissed you on your first date!" Kitsune said changing the subject. "ya!" Rini said blushing.

Rini looked over at Kage. "hey Kage!" she said cheerfully. Kage didn't reply. "where's Kestrel?" Rini asked. "Koenma sent him on a mission with Blade" Kage replied coldly. "well then, why don't you come with me, Kitsune, and the other girls, we're going to the mall!" "no thanks, I'd rather not" Kage replied. Rini frowned, "I just thought it might be good for you, I mean since Kestrel and Blade aren't here right now, and your always with them, I thought we could get to know you better." Rini said. Kage shot a cold glance at her, and walked away. "I wonder why she's always alone, or just with her brother" Rini thought. 

Kage started to think of her past. Kestrel and Blade had been all she'd had for as long as she could remember. Her mother had died when she was 5, and her father was always so cruel to her, Kestrel had taken care of her since then, when he was only 7. A year after their father left them, a female kitsune took them in. that kitsune had taught her and Kestrel a lot, but unfortunately she was killed, which made Kage even colder than she was before, and only trusted her brother. Kestrel had always protected her. When Kage was 12, she and Kestrel were caught by Koenma. Luckily for them, despite what their files said about them being cruel and dangerous, Koenma decided to give them a chance, which is how they became spies. Blade, who Kage found when she was 8, was also her partner. To her and Kestrel, this was just another mission, they had no intentions of getting to know the people they were forced to work with. But there was no time to think about her past anymore, because Kage could sense a demon of some sort.

A communicater thing beeped, Rini answered. "wh-" "Aloha, Koenma person!" Moon-Ohki cheerfully said, cutting Rini off. "what do you want!?" Rini asked. "There's some kind of demon on the loose you idiot!" Koenma yelled. "what! now! Can't you tell them to come back later!" Rini asked. " OF COURSE I CAN'T RINI!! NOW STOP ACTING DUMB AND DO YOUR JOB!!!!" Koenma yelled furiously. "I want you girls to spread out , because we don't know the exact location yet." Koenma said, and dissappeared off the screen. So they split up. Yue went into an alley, Shade suddenly came in and jumped in her arms. Yue smiled evilly, and teleported into the sky. "so my queen, who did you send after those stupid sailor brats?" Yue asked. A woman's cold voice came out of no where, "Amythst" the woman replied. "well she should give them a run for their money" Yue said. "Yes, and that's exactly why I'm having her corner Rini, and that Kage girl." The woman said. "why those two?" Yue asked. "well I know you know the reason for Rini, but that Kage girl, she's very strong, and I want to kill her now. Her brother already killed one of my minions today, and their pretty closely matched in strength." The woman replied. "all right then, makes sense, I'm gonna go watch, I don't wanna miss this!" Yue said and took off. 

"we're going to find a demon, to find a demon, to find a demon right now! Oh yes we're looking for a demon, for a demon right no--" Moon-Ohki sang cheerfully but was cut off by Rini. "SHUT UP MOON-OHKI!! I CAN'T CONCENTRATE WITH YOUR STUPID SINGING!!!" Rini complained. "fine…" Moon-Ohki sulked. "hey, is that who I think it is? It is! Kage over hear!!!" Moon-Ohki called hyperly to Kage. "Hi Kiage!" Rini greeted, kage nodded. "Hey, you didn't happen to bring any Taco Bell with you, huh Ka-- Wow!! Strong power, strong power, STRONG POWER!!" Moon-Ohki said nervouly holding her head. "whats your problem Moon-Ohki,brain cramp or somethin'?" Rini asked. "NO!! there's a REALLY strong power coming our way!!" Moon-Ohki replied. Rini and Kage's eyes widened, and they looked behind them. To their surprise though, Kurama came walking up to them. "Kurama?!" Rini said in a relieved voice. Rini went up and hugged him tightly. "RINI DON'T!! THAT'S NOT THE REAL KURAMA!!!!" Moon-Ohki yelled biting 'Kurama's' arm. What appeared to be Kurama turned into a girl with dark violet hair, midnight blue eyes, and a tight black dress appeared, and lashed a whip at Rini, who was able to dodge, but not without getting a cut on her cheek. Rini wiped the blood off her cheek, "who are you!?" she asked angrily. The girl threw Moon-Ohki off her arm, "My names Amythyst, and I'm your destroyer!" Amythyst said in a evil, yet confident voice. 

Rini and Kage got into fighting stance. "Dark Beauty!" Amythyst shouted, as her eyes began to glow red, and dark energy roses surrounded her, then she shot them at Rini and Kage! "You could at least give me a chance to transform!" Rini yelled, dodging the roses. "Moon Starlight Power!!" she said and transformed. "YES!! Now Amythyst, you can face the wrath of Sailor Moon!!!" Moon-Ohki said hyperly to Amythyst. "Amythyst, I have the power over shadows, and believe me, if you keep this up your going to regret ever meeting me!" Kage said bitterly. "Night shadows encase!" she shouted, and a dark bubble surrounded her and Rini. "Wow!" Rini said in an impressed voice, "Totally cool Kage!!" "DARK BEAUTY!!" Amythyst shouted again, and shot the dark roses at Kage's shield. Kage struggled to sustain the shield with her energy. Finally Kage, made the shield disappear, and quickly dodged the dark roses, along with Rini. "hey Amythyst!" Rini shouted. A golden looking bow and arrow(its really her spirit energy)appeared in her hands and she pointed it at Amythyst. "Spirit Arrow!" Rini said and shot the arrow. Amythyst tried her best to dodge, but she got hit in the chest! Amythyst fell on her knees and held her wound, "damn you.." she said powering up again. "oh no you don't!" Kage said, appearing behind Amythyst and slashing her shoulder with her sword! Amythyst pretended(though they don't know that) like she was dead, and disappeared. "Kage!" a familiar voice called out. Kage looked over and saw Kestrel. "Kestrel!" Kage said happily and hugged her brother. Kestrel pushed her away, and turned into Amythyst!,"Deadly Slash!" she shouted and lashed her whip at Kage, who was completely off guard! Kage shut her eyes, but Rini pushed her out of the way and got hit instead! Rini winced in pain as blood poured from her stomach. "R-Rini!?" Kage said amazed. "RINI" Moon-Ohki called and ran over. Amythyst laughed evily. "You risked your life..for me?" Kage asked, still in amazement. "Rini nodded, "of course Kage you're my friend, and I care about you, I'd never want you to get really hurt like that!" Rini replied. Kage's eyes widened, she looked over at Amythyst, "You bitch!" she shouted. Everything got silent as Kage's eyes got glossy, and she started to look kind of possessed, Kage blinked, and then quickly opened her eyes, "INNER FATALITY!!" She yelled. Suddenly, Amythyst screamed in pain, she seemed to be getting eaten alive, and she was, she soon perished for good! Moon-Ohki and Rini both sweatdropped as kage sat down.

"that's the end of her!" Kage said. Rini smiled, "thank you kage!" rini said, holding her wound. Kage shook her head, "No Rini, thank you, you saved me." Rini smiled again. Suddenly, there was an explosion, and Hiei then appeared. "HIEI! Where were you?" Moon-Ohki asked. "Hn. Sorry I'm late, I would have been here much sooner, but I ran into some 'interference'." He looked at Rini, "are you all right?" he asked, and picked her up. Rini blushed, "I don't know" she replied. "I'll get you back to Yusuke's then." Hiei said, when kurama appeared. "Rini are you ok, what happened?" Kurama asked in a worried voice. "um, I'll tell you later Kurama" Rini replied. Kurama nodded, "lets get that wound fixed first, Hiei let me help you" Kurama offered. Hiei glared at him coldly, and teleported to Yusuke's house…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

FINISHED!!! Ok from now on, kage is going to be really protective of Rini, just so u know ^^. Kitty Demon one more question, how does Jacob act around Hiei, and Kurama to but mainly Hiei? Ok, I PROMISE I WILL UPDATE REALLY SOON! 


	9. The Annoying, and Mysterious Little girl...

I really hope you like this chappy because it's a VERY important ch.! And it starts off with a kawaii lil Hiei and Rini moment!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hiei got Rini to Yusuke's, Atsuko had gone out barhopping again. He sat her down, "Yukina can heal you when she gets here" Hiei said. Rini nodded. "Rini, I'm sorry I was late, believe me if those bastards hadn't set up a trap for me I would have been there much sooner, and you wouldn't be hurt like this.." Hiei explained. Rini smiled at him. Hiei saw Rini was still bleeding pretty heavily, "where do you keep your bandages?" he asked. "in the bathroom" Rini replied. Hiei got some bandages out of the bathroom and wrapped them around Rini's wound. Rini blushed, "thank you Hiei.." she hugged him. Hiei blushed, and he couldn't help but hug back, but he let go. Rini giggled. "what's so funny?" Hiei asked. Rini shook her head. Kurama, Botan, Kage, Kitsune, Moon-Ohki, Yusuke, Yukina, and Sakura walked in. Yukina immediately got down on her knees and said, "are you all right Rini?" Rini nodded, "I think so." Kage smiled at Rini, Rini smiled back at her. "Hiei did everything go alright, you know you should've stayed and let us help take Rini to Yukina" Kurama said as he bent down and kissed Rini on the cheek. Hiei clenched his fist, and disappeared. Yukina healed Rini. Kage helped Rini up. "I think you should go rest for a while" she said, taking Rini to her bedroom. "ok.." Rini replied. Ha Sota walked in. "All right, where is that little hussy Rini!! She's been hanging on to my Kurama!" Ha Sota said furiously. "she's in her room resting" Yukina said, "she got hurt in a fight" "oh is she" Ha Sota said and went to open Rini's door. "SHE'S RESTING!!" Kage snapped. Ha Sota backed away. Rini overheard, "I guess I finally got Kage's respect" She thought. 

Yue appeared in a dark room. Nicole suddenly appeared next to her, and a boy with black hair and brown eyes appeared next to her.(think Prince Diamond, just with a different eye and hair color) "Yue, Nicole, Jacob, its good that you all made it.." the same lady that Yue had been talking to before's voice said in an evil tone. Then, she appeared, she wore a tight black dress, and she had blonde hair, that had red edges on her bangs, and at the bottom of her pony tail. She had red eyes, black lipstick, and red eye shadow on. She looked down at the 3 with a disappointed look. "Queen Atsuki" they all said bowing. "Ogre, come!" Atsuki demanded. A red ogre guy(like the blue one that works for Koenma) came and handed her a picture. Atsuki took it, then snapped her fingers. A little welsh corgi dog came up, and sat down at Atsuki's side. The dog had black fur, a white stomach, and the tip of its tail was white, it snarled at the ogre. "I hate that mutt" Nicole whispered to Yue. Atsuki snapped her fingers again, the dog growled, then pounced on the ogre and started eating him alive. (O.o;;) Atsuki patted him on the head when he was finished. "you will all suffer the same fate as that ogre if you don't get your acts together soon!" Atsuki said showing them the picture, it was of a little girl that had black hair that was in a pony tail, and a red velvet kimono. "I want you to find this little brat and bring her to me! She comes from the future, and has a shard of the Rainbow crystal!" Yue, Nicole, and Jacob nodded. "I'll find her" Jacob said and disappeared. "Hey! Wait! You get back here Jake!" Nicole said, doing the same. Yue went then to.

Rini walked to school with Yusuke, a day or two later. Rini felt as if a pair of eyes were spying on her, so she looked back at the bushes behind them, but saw nothing. A little while later, a little girl was running around just outside Genkai's temple, and Kuwabara who was there looking for Yukina, caught a glimpse of her. "KITTY!!" Kuwabara exclaimed when he saw her, thinking she was a cat because she was so small and fast. He picked her up, "hey your not a kitty, about the size of one, just a little bit bigger" the little girl had fluffy(that's the only way I can describe it, fluffy, very cute though) black hair that was tied up in a pony tail(the kind that's up, think Sango when she's slaying demons, but this girls isn't as long, and more fluffy) brown eyes, and a red velvet kimono. "hey! Let me go you ugly freak!" she cried out. "wait a second whats a little girl like you doing in a place like this?" Kuwabara asked. The girl got out of his grip and stared at him with a very cold glare. "you better be lucky I'm in a hurry, or this would be much worse!" the girl said. "Super Kawaiiness!!" she said, making herself look more adorable(if that's possible) to Kuwabara. "AWWWWW, TOO CUTE!!!" Kuwabara said, overwhelmed by the cuteness. The little girl gave an evil smile, and ran away, leaving kuwabara stunned. "Shadow!!" she called, and a little cat demon(think kirara on inuyasha) with midnight black fur, and white paws came up to her. "Shadow! Come on, Mika(pronounced Mee-Kah, she likes to talk in 3rd person) is ready to get more shards of the Rainbow Crystal!!" Mika said happily. Shadow nodded, and transformed into a big cat demon(think kirara again) she picked Mika up and put her on her back, then flew away. 

Rini was with Kitsune,Sakura, Yukina, Kage, Kestrel, Kurama, Moon-Ohki, and Yusuke, when Sakura sensed something coming their way. Shadow flew down to the ground in front of them, and roared. Rini and the others eyes got big, and they stepped back. "H-Hello.." Kurama said nervously. "what the hell are you?" yusuke said. Mika jumped down and gave them all a cold glare. She looked at Rini. "Give me your shard of the rainbow Crystal now!" Mika demanded, holding up her own blue shard of the rainbow crystal. Rini sweatdropped, "what! You little brat, you can't tell me what to do! It'll be a cold day in hell before I give you this shard!" Rini said angrily. "fine, be that way!" Mika said with an evil smirk, "I have other ways of getting what I want!" Mika looked like she was going to do something , but before she could, Hiei appeared behind her, and picked her up by the bow in the back of her kimono. "HEY!" Mika exclaimed, looking at Hiei. She blushed a little, and became quiet and still. Shadow transformed back to her little cat demon form. "Hiei!" Rini said, "thanks for shutting that brat up!" "who are you?" hiei asked mika. "I'm Mika" Mika replied, "and this is Shadow" "ok, and what the hell do you want!" Yusuke asked. "The Rainbow Crystal!" Mika replied, and stuck her tongue out at Yusuke. "You little!" Yusuke said, prepared to slap her, but Kitsune stopped him. 

Suddenly, Jacob appeared in front of them. "Oh no, not another weirdo!" Rini said. Jacob gave an evil smile as he saw Mika. "hand me over that little brat, as well as all of your shards of the Rainbow Crystal, and I might spare your worthless lives!" he said. Rini rolled her eyes, "here we go again, why do u want that mini bitch anyway? And who the hell are you!" Jacob looked over at Rini, he started to blush. "y-your Rini! Queen Atsuki never told us how beautiful you were!!" Jacob exclaimed, going over to her. He took her hand, and said "why don't you forget about being good and come with me, Rini my sweet, we can control the Rainbow Crystal together!!" Rini sweatdropped, "uhh….your, like, joking right?" "ha ha, some weird dude likes Flamingo head! Guess that's the only guy she could find!" Mika laughed. Rini blushed, "What did you say! And what did you call me!?? For your information, I HAVE a boyfriend! He's the hot redhead over there! And his name is Kurama!" Rini exclaimed. As Rini and Mika continued to fight, Jacob got a very unhappy look on his face. "…oh, so that ugly, girl looking guy over there's your boyfriend! Well, Rini, I can give you a much better life than that freak!" Jacob exclaimed. "mabe in your dreams" Rini replied. Jacob hugged Rini tight, and completely forgetting his mission, said "come now Rini, I will take you away with me and we shall live happily ever after!" Rini sweatdropped. Hiei sat Mika down, and unsheithed his sword, but before he could attack, Nicole appeared on the scene. 

Nicole blinked, "Jake, just what the hell do you think your doing?" she asked. "ya! I don't even know your damn name!" Rini said getting away, and hiding behind Hiei. "oh im sorry its, Jacob, Rini my love..hey! get back here sweetness!" Jacob said, when he realized Rini had gotten away. Nicole's eyes lit up as she saw Hiei. "oh, Hiei, how's it going?" she flirted appearing next to him. Rini got mad, but before she could do anything, Mika stepped on Nicole's foot. "leave him alone, you ugly lady!" mika said, sticking out her tongue. Nicole grabbed mika, but then Shadow transformed, making nicole drop her. "ow…" Mika said. Hiei picked Mika up and put her in his cloak. (KAWAII) 

Nicole then appeared up in the sky. "DAMN YOU ALL!!" she exclaimed. Jacob, tried to pull rini away, but as he did, Hiei slashed him across the face and said, "you touch her, you die!" Jacob backed away, and appeared next to Nicole. Mika jumped out of hiei's cloak, and tried to get on Shadow, but as she did, Jacob shouted "SHADOW NIGHTMARE!" and a black ball shot out and encased Mika. She screamed as her most horrible nightmares played over and over again in her head. Rini transformed and went to try and help her. Nicole got n front of her and tried to stab her with her dagger, but luckily Rini managed to dodge. she kicked nicole in the stomach, then managed to get behind her. "Spirit Arrow" Rini shouted and got Nicole in the back with her arrow. "Nicole!" Jacob shouted, going down to Nicole as she fainted. Shadow tried to get inside but couldn't. Rini tried, but before she could get blown away by electricity, her shard, and Mika's glowed, and she managed to get in. Rini picked up the crying, and terrified Mika, and said, "you may be a stubborn little brat, but you don't deserve this!" and took her out. "damn" Jacob thought, " WE'LL BE BACK!" he yelled, and disappeared with Nicole. 

Mika opened her eyes and looked up at Rini. "she saved you kid!" Sakura said. 'Thank you..i guess.." Mika said. "whatever" Rini replied. Shadow licked Mika's face, and Mika hugged her. " That was so cool Rini!' Moon-Ohki exclaimed, and rambled on about the fight. Kurama hugged Rini. Yusuke's communicator thing beeped, and he answered it. "what do you want now Koenma!?" he said irritated. "well Yusuke its about that little girl Mika, I know you've all encountered. You see she comes from the future, and our enemies are also after her now, so I need you all to protect her, and keep her with you. Also if you haven't already noticed, she has a shard of the Rainbow Crystal! Now, Good luck, and good day!" Koenma said, and then dissappeared off the screen. Yusuke sweatdropped, "oh no, you mean we're really stuck with this kid!!" "guess so" Kitsune replied. "why are you people complaining, I mean, I have to stay with and be protected by you weirdos! Of course I don't really mind being protected by hiei!" Mika said blushing. "ok kid, your overstepping some boundaries now, " Rini said pinching Mika's ear. " you shut up Flamingo head!" Mika retorted. "Mini Bitch!" Rini said. " Flamingo head!" "Mini bitch" Flamingo head" "mini bitch" this continued on and on. All the while Kuwabara was still stunned by the cuteness. And this folks, is how lil Mika-chan joined the group!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

THERE IM DONE!!!! Hope you like it! Tell me what you think of Mika! I'll put her profile in the reviews, so check it out sometime! And Kitty Demon, thank you for Jacob, your evil guy! One final question, could u give me some more of his attacks in a review? From now on if I know, I'l tell you what the name of the next chapter is!

Next Chapter: Yue's Lies, and Kurama and Rini's Romance


	10. Yue's lies and Kurama and Rini's romance

WARNING: this chapter contains some lime!

Be4 I start the chappy I want to say, Yue is going to be lying to Hiei about Kurama. Some of the things she says will bash him, please don't think I'm bashing poor Kurama-chan! I would never do that! Its just that's what she has to say for the story to come out correctly, I hope you all understand! Onegai!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Atsuki called for Yue, Jacob, and Nicole again, a couple days later. "I want you all to listen closely to me" Atsuki began, "last mission was YET AGAIN a terrible failure! And so, Jacob and Nicole, you do not get this mission! Yue, you've told me Hiei has become quite angered with kurama, because he likes Rini. So I want you to find a way to take control of his mind, to help us!" Atsuki finished. Yue gave an evil smirk, "Yes my queen, whatever you say" she then disappeared. 

"We don't ever have to cry or fight

something tells me we can make it right

enough of wandering far and wide, I just cant forget you though I try

this is destiny so why pretend, close your eyes, kiss me once again

I'll always be the only one you need

So go, where your deepest longing leads"

(a/n that was 'Dimension of Love' from Tenchi) Rini finished her song, Yusuke and Moon-Ohki clapped. Mika was to stubborn to admit she liked it. Hiei who was watching from a tree outside, wished he could be there to clap for her to. "well, Yusuke I'm leaving, I got to go see Kurama!" Rini said cheerfully. She smiled then at Yusuke, "and tonight at 6, you show up at that really cool new resteraunt, the one the lets you eat outside, and see a really pretty lake!" Yusuke sweatdropped, and said "whatever", not trying to go into the reason why he was expected to be there. Rini then left and Hiei turned to follow her, but Yue appeared behind him. 

"You know, you deserve Rini, not that perverted fox demon! You should fight for her!" she said to him with an evil smirk. Hiei gave her a cold glare, said "hn" and continued to follow Rini. Rini went to Kurama's house,(if he lives in an apartment, tell me) and knocked on the door. Kurama answered, smiled sweetly at her, and let her inside. "Poor Rini, she'll get her heart broken by him…" Yue said to hiei with a sigh. Hiei looked at her. Yue also looked at Hiei, "Kurama doesn't really love Rini, he just wants her because he thinks you do, she should belong to you Hiei, believe me, he's no good for her" Hiei gave no reply, and then appeared by the window, and watched the couple.

"are you ready for tonight Kurama?" Rini asked. Kurama nodded. "remember, we need to make sure that by the end of the night, Kitsune and Yusuke are an item!" Kurama laughed a little, and smiled down at her, he then hugged her tightly "don't worry, I'm sure with you involved they'll be sure to end up together" he said, kissing her lightly. Rini blushed. "You know Kurama isn't like you thought him" Yue's voice said again to Hiei. Hiei paused, "what do you mean?" he asked. "he's not an old fashioned lover boy…he's more of a sex driven fox demon animal!" Hiei once again gave no reply, but started to think about it a little. Yue smirked evily again, "I don't know how you ever trusted him Hiei.." "hn" was Hiei's reply. He turned again to look at Rini and Kurama. Kurama had Rini in his arms, and they were sitting on the couch talking. "Kurama is just plain stupid to think he could ever love Rini the way you can" Hiei gave her a very cold glare, and prepared to teleport out of the area. 'wait Hiei!" Yue begged. Hiei looked at her. "what now?' he asked coldly. "just remember this, love doesn't come easy" Yue said. Hiei then left. Yue smiled evily, she was proud of herself, she knew at least some of what she said had sunk in. 

Hiei sat in a tree In the Makai, in deep thought. Yue watched him silently. She walked out into the open. "Hiei, take it from me, between you and Kurama, there's no competition. Hiei remained silent. "come on, I mean your even almost the same height! You're a match made in heaven! Kurama deserves to die for the pain he's caused you!" Yue said.(a/n Rini is 4'9 in this, Hiei is either 5'0, or 5'1, that's why she said that, and Rini's that height because she was so dang small as a kid!) "Hiei, love is a battlefield only the strong survive" she added firmly. Hiei looked down at her, "why are you telling me all this?" he asked in a suspicious voice. Yue smirked, "'cause I hate to see you so pathetic and down like this" she replied simply. "Hn" "well since you seem to be in such deep thought, I guess I'll leave now" Yue said. "but Hiei, love can be taken by force, never forget that…" she said, and disappeared. Hiei went back to his thoughts. 

A few hours later, Rini and Kurama met kitsune at the restaurant. Yusuke soon made it there as well. Kitsune and Yusuke both blushed when they saw eachother, remembering what happened the last time they were out together, luckily they weren't alone this time around. Rini giggled at this, and then they all found a table, with a lovely view of the Sparkling lake. Hiei watched, almost regretting that he had been there, spying on another of Kurama and Rini's dates. Yue once again appeared behind him. She looked down at them, "stupid fox youkai, so undeserving of her time" yue said. She then looked at Hiei and said, "can't you see how he's tricked her? You should put an end to it now and claim her for yours, but the only way for you to do that is to fight that stupid fox demon!" Kurama and Rini tried to make conversation between Kitsune and Yusuke, but both were just to embarrassed to talk to eachother. They ate pizza, and had some desert, and there had still been little conversation between yusuke and kitsune. Rini sighed, beginning to think the whole thing was impossible. Kurama took her hand and looked at her, she got more encouragement just by looking into his emerald eyes. Yusuke and kurama payed the bill, and the 4 left the restaurant. Rini got an idea then. She smiled sweetly, "yusuke Kitsune, how about you two take a little stroll around the lake!" Yusuke and kitsune blushed and looked at eachother, they reluctantly agreed to it though. 

While Kurama and Rini went their own way, yusuke took Kitsune's hand, and walked around the bank of the lake with her. Kitsune talked a little to him while they walked, she mostly asked about Keiko. Yusuke's replies were saying that he really didn't like her, and that she was really a bitch, and she had the huge crush on him, and frankly she annoyed the hell out of him. Kitsune smiled to herself about these comments. So, Kitsune thought, ms. Keiko Yukimura, whom she'd been so worried about, wasn't an obstacle for Yusuke's love at all! Kitsune faced Yusuke. She looked into his big brown eyes and blushed at what she was about to confess. "Yu-Yusuke..there's something I really need to tell you…" she paused for a second. Yusuke looked at her, "well, what the hell is it?" he asked. Kitsune took a deep breath, "Yusuke,…I..I…I love you! I've loved you since the moment I first saw you" Kitsune said, tears swelling in her eyes, afraid of rejection. Yusuke blushed, but then smiled, he hugged Kitsune. "I love you to Kitsune..' Yusuke said gently, and kissed her passionately. Kitsune was so happy, she kissed back, and then continued to walk with Yusuke. 

(a/n this paragraph has the lime) Kurama and Rini walked back to Yusuke's apartment. Rini let Kurama in because Yusuke was with Kitsune, Atsuko was still out barhopping, Mika had gone to get better aquainted with the rest of the group, and Moon-Ohki had gone with Her. Hiei watched from the window. "poor girl, she was so pure and beautiful, but now she's just plain tainted" Yue said from behind him. Hiei gave no reply. Rini sat Kurama on the couch, they smiled at eachother. Kurama sat Rini on his lap and kissed her passionately. As they continued, Kurama laid her down on the couch. Rini moaned as Kurama's tongue entered her mouth, and she met it with her own. Hiei watched in horror at what was happening between Rini and Kurama. Kurama unbuttoned his shirt, and pulled the straps on Rini's lime green tank top down a little. He grabbed her breast, just to hear her moan again. Rini laid her head on kurama's chest. "I love you Kurama" she whispered in his ear. "I love you to" Kurama replied. They cuddled closer together, and slowly fell asleep. Hiei was outraged at what he just saw, he didn't think he had ever been this angry before. Yue put a hand on his shoulder and said, "He kissed her, he touched her…kill him, its what he deserves!" Hiei looked at her, he looked kind of like a lost child, not knowing what to do. Yue smiled, "Hiei, you have to fight for those you love, everyone knows that." 

Hiei clenched his fists. His eyes had fire in them. "I will kill Kurama, if it's the last thing I do!" he vowed. Yue paused before she said anything. She had actually done it! Hiei was going to fight Kurama, she had brought out the evil in him! Atsuki will be quite proud, she thought. The next day Yue was helping Hiei train for his fight with Kurama, by fighting with him. "come on Hiei, don't hold back! Kurama won't, so you better not" she said, encouraging to him to give his all and beyond. After training hard all day long, the two finally stopped. Yue smiled at Hiei, "well, I have to go now…" she said. "but Hiei, when you fight him always keep this in mind, No one's love is as pure as yours for Rini, not even Kurama's!" Hiei gave a bit of an evil smirk and nodded. Yue disappeared. Mika jumped on Hiei's head. "HI HIEI!!" she said joyfully. Hiei took her off his head and smiled at her. "what are you up to?" he asked. "Mika isn't up to anything, Mika just wanted to come and see you Hiei!" Mika replied. "well I'm sorry but I'm a little busy right now little one, I'll take you back to Rini's now though." Hiei said. Mika frowned. "but, I hate staying with that Flamingo head!" Hiei laughed a little, "it'll be alright, believe me she grows on you…" mika sighed and said "ok" and hiei took her back to Rini and Yusuke's. after that he went to make sure he was completely prepared for his upcoming fight with Kurama.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

ooooh Major cliffhanger, I think anyway. This is seriously when it starts to really become a Hiei/Rini/Kurama triangle. THANK U SABRINA BLACK SNAPEISH 4 THOSE YUE QUOTES!!! Give the credits to her!!I hope everyone had a very happy Easter! I g2g now, I'll update as soon as I can! When you review, tell me what u think of Hiei and kurama fighting eachother. And be4 I forget this time I WILL put Mika's profile in the reviews! 

Next chapter: Hiei vs Kurama!


	11. Hiei vs Kurama!

MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!! HIEI VS KURAMA!!!!! *puts Hiei fans on one side, and Kurama fans on the other side of the battlefield to root* ^__^ Now, even if u won't admit it, you all know you've been waiting to see these 2 hotties fight eachother! And now….START THE CHAPPY!!!!!!!!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rini was standing in the kitchen making Mika some nachos, she was waiting for them to come out of the microwave. "Hiei hasn't been around for a few days…" she thought. She didn't know why, but she missed his being there. 'Beep, beep, beep!' went the microwave. Rini snapped back to reality, and took out Mika's nachos, which were loaded with salsa and cheese. Rini sighed, she wasn't in the mood to eat, "here Mika…" she said, handing her the plate of nachos. "YAY!!!" Mika exclaimed, and went to share them with moon-Ohki and Shadow. Rini didn't know why she missed Hiei, and she didn't know who to talk to about it. Normally, she'd run straight to Kurama, but in this case, she didn't want it to sound like she was in love with Hiei or anything. Her second choice would be Kitsune, but she was out on a date with Yusuke. Sakura! it suddenly came to Rini, she could talk to Sakura! Sakura, was one of Rini's best, and most trusted friends, this was a matter she was sure she could talk to Sakura about. A little while later Rini went to Sakura's house. Sakura opened the door. She blinked, "oh, hi Rini, this is a surprise, I thought you'd be with Kurama. Rini shook her head, "no..i was wondering if I could talk to you about something…" "of course you can!" Sakura replied, letting her in. 

Kira came up and jumped on Rini's lap. "Hi Rini!" Kira said cheerfully. "hey Kira!" Rini replied, scratching Kira behind the ears. "so, what did you want to talk about Rini?" Sakura asked. "well, you see its kind of about Hiei.." Rini began. "about Hiei?" Sakura said, taken by surprise. Rini nodded, "I don't know why, but he hasn't been around lately, and…I think I miss him….i'd talk to Kurama about this but, since he's my boyfriend and all, I don't want him to get the wrong idea.." Rini finished. Sakura thought a little before she spoke again. Was Rini getting a crush on Hiei? Her Hiei! The guy she wanted to be with! How could she talk to Rini about this without totally loosing it. "well Rini…I don't know…maybe you are getting some sort of crush on Hiei" Sakura stopped herself. She didn't want Rini to start going after Hiei, there was already too much competition for him as it was, Sakura could sense both Daimon and Kage liked Hiei, as well as herself. "but I think that's highly unlikely Rini, you probably just miss seeing him around all the time." Sakura finished, hoping Rini wasn't going to try and get Hiei. Rini smiled a little. "thank you Sakura, you really helped." She said. "anytime.." Sakura said. Rini then left. 

Preparations had been made for Hiei and Kurama's fight. Hiei had invited Kurama to meet him in a secluded place in a nearby park around 7:00, he had said he needed to talk to him about something. Yue also had some work to do. She had to keep Rini and Mika distracted, so they couldn't find out about the fight. Yue knocked on the apartment door, at around 6:30. Mika answered, "Hiya Yue!" she said cheerfully. "ALOHA SENORITA!!" Moon-Ohki exclaimed. Yue sweatdropped, "um..Hi you guys…is Rini here?" she asked. "Flamingo head is in the is in her room!" Mika replied. "I'll get her though!" Moon-Ohki said, and got Rini out of her room. "oh, hi Yue" Rini greeted. "I hope the mini bitch here didn't give you any trouble" she said looking at mika. Mika stuck her tongue out at Rini. "no" Yue said, "but I wanted to ask you something" Rini blinked, 'well what?" she asked. "do you and Mika wanna come down to the arcade with me, Moon-Ohki and Shadow can come too of course!" Yue said smirking. 'sure that' sounds great!" Rini said. So Rini, Mika, Moon-ohki and Shadow went with Yue to the arcade. 

Kurama showed up at the place he and Hiei agreed to meet at when he was supposed to. Hiei gave an evil smirk. "so Hiei, what did you want, it sounded quite important" Kurama asked his friend. "oh Kurama, it is important, but I'm afraid, I'm not in the mood to talk!" Hiei said, and quickly cut kurama across the cheek with his sword, then appeared in front of him again. Kurama wiped the blood from his cut, he looked stunned. "d-did you want to train Hiei, you should've just said so in the first place.." Kurama asked. "No Kurama, I'm afraid this is for real!" Hiei replied, and punched Kurama into a tree. Kurama got up, "wh--why Hiei!" Hiei's eyes grew cold. "because you do not deserve Rini, and once I kill you, I'll take her for my own!" he replied, and drew his sword. Kurama gasped, so this was all over Rini? He had never been aware Hiei liked Rini. "I'm sorry Hiei, but I can't let you do that, and if I must use force to get that through your head…I will" Kurama said. "Hn. Let us begin then Kurama!" Hiei said in an evil tone, and tried to get Kurama with his sword. Kurama blocked it with his Rosewhip though. "Rosewhip Lash!" Kurama said, and got Hiei across the shoulder. Hiei held his bleeding shoulder. His eyes held fire in them, "now die!" he exclaimed, and began to move too fast for Kurama to keep up with. He then appeared behind Kurama and swiftly stuck his sword through his back. Kurama coughed up some blood and fell to his knees. Kurama stumbled to his feet, he glared at Hiei. "Rosewhip Thorn wheel!" Kurama said, twirling his Rosewhip around. Hiei tried desperately to dodge, but he got slashed across his side. Kurama then kicked Hiei in the stomach, making him hit a tree. Hiei coughed up a little blood and rose to his feet. He disappeared and then reappeared in front of Kurama, Hiei then punched Kurama in the face. Kurama stumbled backward, but then managed to punch Hiei in the stomach, just as Hiei kicked him in the stomach! The two coughed up more blood, and fell backward, but quickly got up again. Kurama knew that this fight wasn't going to end well.

Rini and the others had been at the arcade for about an hour now. Yue was trying her best to keep Rini and Mika occupied. Rini just knew something was horribly wrong though. Finally Rini couldn't take it any longer, she needed to find out what was wrong. "Yue I'm sorry, but I gotta go, I have this really bad feeling…" she said and walked out of the arcade with Moon-Ohki on her shoulder. Mika and Shadow followed, "Mika has a really bad feeling too!" Mika said. Yue grabbed Rini's arm. "No wait, you cant go!" Rini gave her a death glare, "and why not?!" she asked impatiently. "You just cant, ok!!!!" Yue said. Rini eyed Yue strangely, "alright Yue, come on, you know something, spill it, whats going on!" Rini asked desperately. Yue clenched her fists, she was cornered. "fine…" she said coldly, " Hiei and Kurama are fighting…" "HIEI AND KURAMA ARE WHAT!!!!!!!!!" Rini exclaimed. "w--where are they Yue!" Rini begged. Yue sighed, "in that secluded place in the park." "come on Mika!" Rini said, running as fast as she could. "Shadow!" Mika said, and Shadow transformed into her big cat demon form. Mika jumped on Shadow's back and headed for the park. "dammit!" Yue thought, she decided she better follow. 

Hiei and kurama were clashing the sword and Rosewhip with one another. "Enough playing around Kurama!" Hiei said, and appeared behind Kurama, and dug his sword into Kurama's shoulder. Kurama winced in pain, but managed to swing his Rosewhip up and get Hiei in his already injured shoulder, causing Hiei to loose his sword, and thankfully Kurama's arm wasn't cut off! (phew!) Kurama fell to his knees, and tried to stop the bleeding in his shoulder. Hiei also held his shoulder, which blood was coming out of like a river. Hiei managed to stand up. "K--Kurama!…DIE!!!!" he exclaimed, and charged for Kurama with his sword again. Kurama was to weak to get up and dodge, and hiei slashed him into a tree. Rini, Mika, and Yue then made it there, Rini looked in horror at the two. Kurama looked over, "r--Rini, g..go! its---t-to dan--gerou--s!" he choked out. "Rini…" Hiei thought. He looked at Kurama, "now….i finish you!" Hiei said evily, and prepared to stab Kurama in the stomach. "KURAMA!" Rini screamed, and ran inbetween the two. "no, Hiei, please sto--" it was too late, Hiei had acciedently gone through Rini with his sword! Hiei's eyes widened as Rini fell to the ground and Kurama caught her. He dropped his sword and fell to his knees. What had he just done? "R..Rini!" Kurama exclaimed, tears filling his eyes. "K--Kurama…i..i'm sorry…I was …so late.." Rini said weakly before she fell unconscious. Tears streamed down Kurama's cheeks, he hugged her, and blood stained his already bloody shirt. Mika looked terrified and hid behind Shadow. "RINI!!!!" Moon-Ohki cried, and ran to try and help. Yue just stood there, completely stunned, she had no clue what to do. Botan appeared on her oar, and stared in horror at the scene.

"Mika, we need to use Shadow to get kurama and Rini to Kuwabara's" Botan said. Mika nodded, and they put Kurama and Rini on Shadow's back. "Yue, you can meet us there if you want." Botan said and then looked over at Hiei coldly, "and if you want to join us, you can!" she said in a cold voice. Then they flew off to Kuwabara's. a little while later Kurama was asleep in one of the guest bedrooms, and Rini was asleep on the couch, with her wounds bandaged up. Hiei looked a her, and a tear rolled down his cheek as he did so. Hiei decided on what he had to do. He sat down by her, and held her in his arms, and with tears in his eyes, he hugged her. Rini woke up, she looked at Hiei with fear in her eyes…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

ANOTHER CLIFFIE!!!!! Now this is the part where drama comes in, so 4 the next chappy, I suggest u have a box of kleenexes handy. And when u review I want u to make a prediction of whats going to happen in the next ch.!!!! And the title down here may give u some hints. Ja ne 4 now!

Next Chapter: Hugs, Kisses, and Betrayal 


	12. Hugs, Kisses, and Betrayal

Hi peoples! I hope u all have ur kleenexes ready! This chappy contains a lot of drama and sad stuff, and It might make u cry, so HERE WE GO!! CHAPTER 12!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rini looked at Hiei with fear in her eyes. Hiei saw this, he had NEVER wanted Rini to be afraid of him. In fact, that was the last thing he wanted. Tears started streaming down Hiei's cheeks. "Rini.." he said. "w…what is it" Rini choked out, still a little afraid. "I'm so sorry Rini, believe me, I never meant to hurt you in anyway…please, I beg of you to forgive me.." Hiei begged. Rini stopped to think before she said anything. Why was she even afraid of Hiei in the first place?she knew Hiei would never hurt her no matter what. Here he was, Hiei, crying his eyes out for her. How in the world could she possibly be fearful of him?! "I'm sorry Hiei, I could never be mad at you, and I don't even know why I was afraid just then, of course I forgive you!" Rini replied smiling. Hiei stopped crying. He was happy and relieved now, Rini had forgave him, and said she could never be mad at him. Rini wiped away Hiei's tears, "please don't cry anymore Hiei, everything's gonna be alright now' Rini said. Hiei smiled and hugged her. Rini was a little taken back by this, yet she was very happy he was hugging her. Rini pulled away a bit from the hug and looked at Hiei. He bent down and kissed her passionately on the lips. Rini felt so good when he did that, she snuggled up closer to him. Hiei took off his cloak, and wrapped it around her, he then hugged her. They both soon fell asleep. 

Yue walked down the road, she had seen what had happened between Hiei and Rini. "oh great! I brought them closer together! Peachy just peachy! UGH!!! Queen Atsuki isn't gonna be happy at all!""

The next morning, Rini woke up. It was still kind of early, so Kuwabara's house was quiet. Rini looked at Hiei, who was still sleeping peacefully, holding her in his arms. Rini slipped out of his arms, and limped into the room Kurama was sleeping in. she frowned as she looked at him. He was hurt much worse than she, she would heal quickly enough, but he wouldn't. Rini sat on the bed, and gently put her hand over his. Kurama slowly opened his eyes and looked up at her. He smiled. Rini tried to smile but couldn't, tears started to swell in her eyes as she looked at Kurama. Kurama sat up and hugged her. "I'm sorry this all happened Kurama..believe me if I would have known sooner, I would have gotten there before anything happened. "I know you would have Rini" Kurama said in a reassuring voice. Rini frowned again, "but look at you…I feel awful…" "its ok, I'll be fine, and we always have Yukina remember. Rini smiled a little at him and nodded. Hiei woke up and noticed Rini was gone. He could hear voices coming from the guest room, so he teleported outside and watched silently from a tree that was by the window. Kurama pulled Rini closer. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him. 

Hiei stepped back on the tree. He couldn't believe it, Rini just kissed Kurama, after kissing him! Why? Hiei had thought he'd finally won her heart, but she ran right back into Kurama's arms. Hiei finally came to a conclusion: Rini loved Kurama and Kurama loved Rini back, and he couldn't change that and get Rini to love him. Hiei sighed and teleported to the makai, where he could be alone and think. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

T.T poor Hiei-chan! I'm sorry this was such a short chapter! It was still good right? I hope so! I'll update whenever I can, which will hopefully be soon. JA NE!

Next Chapter: Diamond Beam 


	13. Diamond Beam

Hi! ^_^ I have a new YuYu Hakusho ficcy out called, 'A Hope that Conceals Pain', please read it sometime! Do you guys want Puu to be in here? I can add him if u want, cause I've seen him now on YuYu, AND HE'S SO ADORABLE!!! I'm gonna try out his being in here for this chappy, and if u don't like it and want him out, tell me in a review. Now, presenting CHAPTER 13 OF RINI'S DESTINY!!!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mika and Rini giggled at the site of Puu sitting cheerfully on Yusuke's head. They always did this. Moon-Ohki woke up and saw, she burst out laughing as well. "ITS NOT FUNNY DAMMIT!!" Yusuke snapped, blushing. "Puu!" Puu said happily. "aww Puu, your so cute!" Rini said holding Puu. "Yep!" Mika agreed. "well Rini, you look like your feeling better" Yusuke said, trying to change the subject. Rini nodded, " Yukina healed both me and Kurama, and now we're both feeling just fine again." Rini paused. "but I'm worried about Hiei, he left and never saw yukina, I hope he's ok, wherever he is.." Rini said hugging Puu, as she started to think about Hiei. He had kissed her, and she liked it when he did. But Rini loved Kurama, she knew that, that's why she went back to him like she did. She hoped Hiei would understand, but she wasn't sure. "Puu?" Puu said to Rini, snapping her back into reality. "oh, sorry guys.." she said embarrassed she had drifted off like she had. "I think I'm gonna go out for a while…I need some fresh air" Rini suddenly said. "wanna come along Puu?" she asked. "Puu!!" Puu agreed happily. Rini got her purse and went out, leaving Yusuke and Moon-Ohki to babysit Mika for once. 

Kurama came up behind Rini as she walked, he put his arms around her and kissed her softly. Rini blushed and hugged him. "do you want to come get a latt'e with me and Puu Kurama?" Rini asked. Kurama nodded, and he put his arm around her as they walked to the coffee shop. They got in and ordered, Rini sat Puu on her lap. "Rini, have you heard from Hiei at all lately?" Kurama asked. Rini shook her head. "no I haven't, I wish though I'm getting kind of worried about him" That wasn't the truth though. Rini was extremely worried about Hiei. She didn't know where he was or what he was doing. She hoped he was alright. After the had their latt'es, Rini, Kurama, and Puu left. "hey Kurama, I'm gonna walk on my own for awhile if its ok with you" Rini said. Kurama nodded, "that's perfectly fine, see you around" he said kissing her on the cheek. She blushed and waved goodbye, then they both went their own separate ways. 

As she was walking, Rini sensed something. Moon-Ohki came running then and jumped on her shoulder. "Moon-Ohki?" Rini asked. "did you sense it to, there's a shard of the Rainbow Crystal nearby!" Moon-Ohki said. "oh, well I sensed something, but hey aren't you supposed to be babysitting Mika with Yusuke?" Rini replied. Moon-Ohki sweatdropped, "oh believe me Rini, he's doing just fine on his own" 

A woman who looked about 20 years old, that had red hair, and violet eyes, approached Rini suddenly. She wore a black version of Botan's pink kimono. Rini blinked, um…hi" she said. The girl gave an evil smirk, "hello princess Rini, do you by chance remember Nehelania?" Rini thought about it for a second, "do you mean that woman that was obsessed with her looks and wanted Pegasus?" Rini asked. The girl nodded. "well I just so happen to be her daughter, Belladonna!" Rini stepped back a bit, Nehelania's daughter!? "and I'm here to kill you and take your shard of the Rainbow Crystal Rini!" she said getting into fighting stance. "Moon Starlight Power!" Rini said and transformed. "lets go!" she challenged. Belladonna smirked, she raised her hand and black electricity shot out and shocked Rini, Puu, and Moon-Ohki. "ow….." Rini said as the shock stopped. Rini kicked Belladonna in the stomach, Belladonna pushed her back with the electricity though. "damn will you stop doing that!" Rini exclaimed. Belladonna laughed evily, "no I rather like torturing you like this!" she said, and then shocked the 3 again. "Moon-Ohki, can you distract her while I get my Spirit Arrow ready" Rini whispered. Moon-Ohki nodded, and then jumped on and started biting and clawing Belladonna. Rini powered up, and the golden bow and arrow appeared in her hands. "yo Belladonna!" she shouted as Belladonna threw Moon-Ohki off. "huh?" Belladonna said turning around to see Rini. "SPIRIT ARROW!!!!!" Rini said and shot the arrow at Belladonna. She fell to the ground as it hit.

"Ha!" Rini said triumphantly. Belladonna held her wounded stomach, "damn you" she said under her breath. Belladonna then smirked, and shot electricity into the ground and up to Rini. Rini screamed in pain as she was electrocuted. "who's laughing now little one?" Belladonna said standing up. "not you!" Moon-Ohki suddenly said. Belladonna looked back behind her. Moon-Ohki was glowing and her power level was rising rapidly. "what in the hell is that deformed little animal doing!?" Belladonna said. Puu went over to Rini to help her up. "thanks Puu" Rini said. "M-Moon-Ohki!!??" Rini said amazed at the site. "TAKE THIS BELLIE!" Moon-Ohki said as the little diamond on her forehead really started glowing. "DIAMOND BEAM!!!" Moon-Ohki shouted and a beam shot out from the diamond on her head. Belladonna screamed as she was disintegrated. Rini and Puu stood their with their eyes open wide in amazement. 

Moon-Ohki jumped on Rini's head. "how was that" she asked. "awesome!" Rini said still in disbelief. "and just for that how about we go and get you some Taco Bell Moon-Ohki!" Rini said. Moon-Ohki's eyes sparkled, "TACOS!!!!" she exclaimed. "ok, I want some nachos, a burrito, some hard tacos, a challupa, a quesadilla,---" Moon-Ohki was cut off. "I DON'T HAVE THAT MUCH MONEY ON ME IDIOT!" Rini exclaimed. "oh…, well lets just order when we get there!" Moon-Ohki suggested then. Rini nodded and walked down to Taco Bell. 

Atsuki was pissed. "damn that bitch Rini!" she said. She then gave an evil smirk. "next time though, its going to be the end of her…." She said stroking Demon Dog's fur. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

what do u think? I'll update soon, or I'll try! Um, if u haven't seen Mika's profile yet it is in the reviews now! Oh, and in the next ch. Hiei comes back, just so u know! Ja ne!

Next Chapter: Showdown in another Dimension, Rini and Nicole's final battle!


	14. Showdown In Another Dimension, Rini and ...

^^ ok, I guess Puu's staying. Anyway, ya, the next couple of chappies are gonna be set in another dimension, where Rini and Hiei get trapped. *clears throat* and now ladies and demons, CH. 14 OF RINI'S DESTINY!!!!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"what are you doing?" Mika asked Rini curiously. Rini rolled her eyes, she was lying upside down on her bed. "thinking" she replied. "now leave me alone, brat" she added firmly. "no, what are you thinking about?" Mika asked and sat on the bed next to Rini. "its none of your damn business!" said Rini angrily. "ooooh, is it about Kurama?" Mika asked, just to be annoying. Rini blushed a bit, "NO!" she exclaimed, "its about Hi--" she stopped herself before she said Hiei. "just go away ok Mika!" she said instead. Mika frowned, but then smiled mischievously, "its about Hiei, isn't it Flamingo Head!" Rini blushed, "your such a little bitch you know!" she said and walked off. 

~*~Later That Day

Rini sweatdropped as Mika demanded to come with her for a walk. "no!" Rini said. She eventually gave in though. Rini sighed as mika cheerfully skipped along at her side. Rini suddenly felt some strange energy "Moon-Ohki, do you feel that?" Rini asked. "huh? Oh, ya! Lets go investigate!" Moon-ohki said cheerfully. Rini sweatdropped. They went into and alley. Moon-Ohki's eyes widened as they entered. "WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!!!??" Rini and Moon-Ohki both exclaimed. Mika blinked, "idiots, it's a dimension portal!" Rini and Moon-Ohki sweatdropped. "I knew that!" Moon-Ohki said. "Mika knows more than the flamingo head! And mika knows your lying Moon-Ohki!" Mika said, proud of herself. The dimension portal suddenly started swirling around. "what the?…" Rini said and then was suddenly pulled in. "RINI!!!" Moon-Ohki exclaimed and tried to jump in after her, but she was pushed back. Mika tried to get in next, but she and Shadow were also pushed back. "Rini…come on Mika, lets go get help!" Moon-Ohki said. Mika nodded, and they went off to find help. 

Hiei sensed what had happened, he appeared in front of Moon-Ohki, Mika, and Shadow. "HIEI!!!' Mika exclaimed happily. "go to the others, tell them what happened, and then tell them not to worry, Rini will be fine…" Hiei said. He went to the portal, and it let him in. "NO HIEI!!!!" Mika said in a worried voice. "come on, lets go…." Moon Ohki said, and they went to find the others. 

Rini hit the ground as the portal dropped her into another dimension. "ow…" she said. "where the hell am i.." she said nervously. Rini then heard a familiar evil laugh. Nicole appeared in front of her. "oh no…you again.." Rini said sighing. "well what a greeting." Nicole said smirking. "took you long enough to find the portal, but now that your finally here, lets go." Nicole said evilly. "what? Go where." Rini asked standing up. Nicole sweatdropped, " LETS FIGHT YOU IDIOT!!" she exclaimed. "oh..now, do we have to?" Rini said. "yes, and this one, Rini, will be to the death. I will kill you here and now, take your shard of the Rainbow Crystal, give it to Queen Atsuki, and then I'll take Hiei for my own…" Nicole said getting into fighting stance. "your pretty cocky, bitch, but I'm gonna beat the crap out of you like always!" Rini said, doing the same. "MOON STARLIGHT POWER!" she said and transformed. "ok, now lets get it on!" Nicole smirked, "gladly" she said and went to punch Rini, who dodged and kicked her in the stomach. "nicole winced, but then smirked. "you shouldn't leave yourself open like that.." she said and punched Rini, then kicked her. Rini stood up and smirked at Nicole. "that was a nice warm up, now, lets really fight. Nicole nodded. 

Hiei was transported into a different dimension than Rini. "damnit…I need to get to her.." he thought. Suddenly though, a weird demon thing approached him. Hiei blinked, "hn. What do you want, weakling?" the demon smirked, showed its fangs, and attacked Hiei, who swiftly unshiethed his sword and sliced it to pieces. About 100 more popped up from the ground and were moving towards him though. "what the?" Hiei said, as he sliced through them. But, each time he killed some, even more came out of the ground and attacked him. "this could take a long time…which I don't have" he thought, and continued to kill them. 

Rini punched Nicole, Nicole punched Rini. Rini blocked as Nicole went to kick her in the stomach. She quickly kicked Nicole in the side then. Nicole tackled Rini down to the ground, they both rolled around on top of eachother until Nicole managed to pin Rini down. She took out her dagger and held it above Rini. As nicole brought the dagger down, Rini had to think. She swiftly rammed both her knees into Nicole's stomach, knocking her off. Nicole coughed up a little blood. She glared at Rini and picked up her dagger. "DIE!!!" Nicole exclaimed, and flew at Rini with the dagger. Rini tried to dodge, she bent down as Nicole tried to slash her. 3 strands of her hair fell on the floor next to her. Rini rammed Nicole in the back hard with her elbow. Nicole smirked at her again. "I've mastered this blade like you wouldn't believe, I'll be able to hit you without you seeing it coming, and you wont be able to dodge so easily!" "whatever, lets just get this over with!" Rini replied. Another dagger appeared in Nicole's hand and she charged at Rini again. Nicole disappeared and reappeared behind Rini. "DOUBLE DAGGER STRIKE!!!!!!!" she exclaimed and uncrossed her arms slashing Rini across the back. Rini screamed in pain, coughed up some blood, and hit the ground. Nicole kicked Rini hard, making her roll a few feet away. Rini stumbled to get to her feet. She looked at Nicole venomously. 

"SPIRIT ARROW!!" Rini exclaimed and shot her arrow at Nicole. Nicole shot a strange blade attack from her daggers. (a/n its little energy blades flying at the opponent.) the blades and the arrow clashed, causing a huge explosion within seconds. Rini and Nicole were both thrown back and hit the walls of the dimension, which electrocuted them both. 

Atsuki, Yue, and Jacob watched from a crystal ball in Atsuki's fortress. Atsuki smirked evilly, "this is good, it should be over soon…" Yue and Jacob nodded. The Demon Dog(which is just called Demon Dog BTW) growled as Rini and Nicole got up. 

Nicole was extremely angry now. She appeared in front of Rini and stabbed her shoulder with a dagger, then shot more little blades at her. Rini screamed and hit the wall again, getting electrocuted. She coughed up more blood and held her bleeding shoulder. Nicole stood there, ready for more. Rini managed to get up again, she didn't know what to do. "you look so pathetic!" Nicole said. She held up her dagger and prepared to stab Rini with it. Rini shut her eyes tight. Just as the dagger was inches away from her fore head though, Rini's tiara started to glow, and a glowing crescent moon appeared in place of it. A huge explosion came from it and blew Nicole away, Nicole hit the wall and was electrocuted once more. She screamed out in pain. She was on her knees, breathing extremely hard. "how…what..was that?!" she said weakly. Rini shrugged. Nicole struggled she could barely get up. 

"I think its time to finish this Nicole.." Rini said. She made a scepter/wand appear in her hands. It was blue and had a star inside a circle. "I WILL NOT GIVE UP!" Nicole exclaimed. She appeared in front of Rini and tried to stab her again. Rini blocked with the wand, but Nicole kept trying to push through. Sparks were in the middle because of the struggle. Hiei appeared then, he had beaten all of the demons he had to face, and had now made his way to this dimension. Rini and Nicole both looked at him. "Hiei!?" they both said and were blown back into the walls, which had the same effect. "Rini!" Hiei exclaimed. Nicole smirked. NOW I'M GOING TO KILL YOU AND HIEI WILL FINALLY BE MINE!!!" Nicole exclaimed, she crossed her arms again and began to concentrate. She and the daggers began to glow, "DAGGER STORM!!!" she exclaimed…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

EXTREME CLIFFIE!!! Yes, you'll see what happens next ch.! Ja ne!

Next Chapter: Showdown In Another Dimension Part 2, Hiei vs Jacob!


	15. Showdown in Another Dimension Part 2: Hi...

I'd like to say HAPPY BIRTHDAY SABRINA BLACK SNAPEISH!!! *blows birthday horn thingy* ^_^ ur now a year older than me! Oh well, I hope you have a really great b-day, and get lots of kewl presents, and anime! O, and here, *gives her Kurama to read with* ^.^ *also gives her ice cream soda of her choice* Enjoy Sabrina-chan! HOPE U ALL LIKE THIS CHAPPIE!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

All of a sudden, a huge gust of wind picked up around the 3. The wind became rapid, and savage, it consumed the room. Rini and Hiei tried their best at not being blown away. Nicole pointed the 2 daggers at Rini. The daggers glowed brighter, and sharp beams of light shot out from them in every direction. "what the hell…" Rini said to herself. Hiei looked around and gasped, there were glowing daggers surrounding Rini! Rini soon saw herself. Nicole smirked, "now..DAGGER STORM!" she shouted and the daggers, powered by the wind flew at Rini. 'EEEK!" Rini squeaked and tried her best at dodging them. She got blown backwards by a gust of wind, and a dagger was rammed right into her back. She screamed and fell to her knees, she then pulled the dagger out. She stumbled to get up, she tried to move and dodge, but the wind was to strong for her to do much. It also began to become sharper. It slashed at her arms. Another dagger nearly went right into Rini's heart, she luckily managed to dodge, but one was rammed into her already stabbed shoulder! 

Hiei clenched his fist, sure this was her fight, but could he really let her die like this? their seemed to be no hope for her at all. 

Rini stood up. She had one last plan that just might work. She held up her scepter. "Moon--"she was cut off as yet another dagger was rammed right through her stomach. "RINI!!" Hiei yelled out. Rini coughed up blood, and managed to keep on her knees, she held the scepter up again. "STARLIGHT POWER!" she said again, both her and the scepter glowing a beautiful silver. The winds started to die down, and the daggers stopped their glowing. The silver light around Rini brightened, and disintegrated all the daggers, and the wind disappeared. Nicole fell to her knees in shock. "HOW THE HELL DID YOU BEAT MY MOST POWERFUL ATTCK??!" she exclaimed. "see you in hell Nicole!" Rini said standing up. "Moon Starlight Elimination!" she said as silver light came from her scepter and turned Nicole to dust. Rini then fell to her knees and tried to catch her breath. Hiei smiled and went over to her. 

He bent down and put his arm around her. "that was amazing Rini.." he said softly. Rini smiled and blushed a bit. Thank you" she replied. "come on, lets get you out of here," Hiei said, and helped her up.

"not so fast!" another voice called out. Hiei and Rini looked behind them and saw none other than Jacob standing there, smirking evilly. "not you again! Ugh, can you like, come back later or something!" Rini said in an agitated tone. Jacob smiled at her, "I'm afraid not my love, I have some unfinished business here! You, shorty, I'm going to kill you here and now, and then no one, and I mean no one can take my beautiful sweet angel Rini away from me ever again!" Jacob said in a confident voice and pointed at Hiei. Rini and Hiei both sweatdropped. "can't this guy take a clue?" Rini said sighing. "I don't know" Hiei replied, shooting a death glare at Jacob. Jacob smirked again, "well little one are you ready?" he challenged. "Hn. What did you say? Well, I knew you were an idiot, but I never thought you'd be stupid enough to seriously challenge me, Jacob! Rini, stay here, I'll be done in a minute!" Hiei said and sat Rini down. "be careful Hiei, please…" Rini said quietly to Hiei. Hiei nodded and faced Jacob. "lets get this over with!" Hiei said smirking, and getting ready to draw his sword. 

Jacob started the battle. He shot a dark energy blast at Hiei, who easily dodged. Hiei tried to ram Jacob with his sword, but he managed to dodge, just by a little though. Jacob smirked, and shot a fury of energy blasts at Hiei. As Hiei was trying his best at dodging them all, Jacob shot a larger blast at him, knocking him into the wall and causing him to be electrocuted. Jacob laughed evilly and Rini gasped. Hiei stood up though, looking just fine. Rini smiled, she was worried but she had a lot of confidence in Hiei. Hiei smirked. He powered up, and a dark aura consumed the space around him. "FIST OF THE MORTAL FLAME!" he said and punched Jacob hard, now causing him to hit the electrifying wall. 

"Damn you…" Jacob said, rising to his feet. "I think I should end this quick, because you know you really are boring me Hiei" Jacob said. Hiei shot him a cold glare and smirked, "oh, well, I can fix that!" he retorted. "Darkness Spear!" Jacob shouted as Hiei was getting ready to slash him with his sword. Hiei luckily managed to block it with his sword. "heh, go on, try to dodge, beware though Hiei: if my Darkness Spear hits you, you will die in 3 days…' Jacob said with an evil smirk. 

Rini got a shock of fear. If Hiei got hit with one of those he would die! How could she let him!? It was then she realized, that out of all her new friends she'd made here in (insert name of Yusuke's city), if they were to die, she'd miss Hiei the most. She'd never realized how much he really meant to her until now. 

"DARKNESS SPEAR!" Jacob said, and shot another spear at Hiei, who dodged once more. Jacob began to repeatedly shoot Darkness Spears at Hiei, who was doing his best to block and dodge them all. Jacob smirked, still shooting spears at Hiei. He appeared behind hiei and swiftly punched him, then stuck a Darkness Spear right through his back! Rini gasped and tears filled her eyes. Jacob had gotten Hiei with one of his evil spears! Even if Hiei won the fight he was still going to die! Tears rolled down her cheeks as she saw Hiei cough up some blood, fall to the ground, and pull the spear out. 

Back at Genkai's temple, where the group had decided to have they're meeting on how to save Rini and Hiei, Mika got chills up her spine, and began to not feel so well. Mika started to feel faint, and she fell to the ground. "hey Mika!" Sakura gasped. "oh my, Mika? What happened?" Yukina asked innocently. Mika tried to get up, but she fainted. Shadow whimpered. "MIKA! OH NO, IS SHE DEAD!?" Moon-Ohki exclaimed working herself into a frenzy. "no Moon-Ohki I think she just fainted…" Daimon said sweatdropping.Yukina picked Mika up. "master Genkai, may I please lay Mika down in one of the beds?" Yukina asked sweetly. Genkai nodded, and soon Mika was layed up on a bed, with a wet rag on her forehead. "what could've happened to her?" Kitsune asked, puzzled. Everyone else shrugged. 

"HIEI!" Rini yelled out, as Hiei stood. Hiei gave no comment but looked at Jacob with hate burning in his eyes. "I'll make sure to kill you now, you bastard!" Hiei said, with his jagan beginning to glow under his bandanna. Rini couldn't take it anymore, she saw Jacob getting ready to shoot hiei with an energy blast, and she used all her strength to get up, and run to try and take the blow instead. As soon as she got there and Hiei saw the blast coming, with lightning speed he put her behind him and had his back to the blast. The blast hit and threw them both into a wall! Hiei lifted his head up and looked at the semi-conscious Rini. He held her close to him and looked at Jacob. "BLACK VORTEX!" Jacob shouted and shot a large black blast at Hiei and Rini, encasing them in it. Jacob smirked, "you wont be able to get out of that!" he said. Hiei looked around, he touched the walls and electricity appeared. Jacob was right. He could unleash the Black Dragon wave, Hiei thought, but chances were he'd hurt Rini in the process. Rini then came to. "Hiei…what happened…?" she said weakly, looking around……..

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

DONE! I'm sorry this was so late u guys, I wrote this as a Birthday present for Sabrina on June 8th,her birthday, but I had Summer School, and my mom took AOL off until I finished and she saw my grades, so you see I couldn't post anything until then! sorry for the wait, if there's anything i can do to make it up to you, my loyal fans, I will, anyway, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! 

Next Chapter: Conclusion, Out From the Hellhole!


	16. Conclusion, Out from the Hellhole!

Omg! I have so many fics to work on!!! Don't expect this to be updated often, maybe a few weeks apart……anyway, ch.16!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Jacob encased us in this, I don't know how we can get out……" Hiei explained. 

The energy bubble they were in began to get smaller and smaller. Jacob smirked evilly outside it, "its just going to get smaller and smaller until it finally crushes you Hiei! Oh, Rini, my sweet angel, I can get you out though!" 

Rini looked at him angrily, "no way in hell! I never want to go anywhere with you! So, if you're going to kill Hiei, then your going to have to kill me to!" she stated. 

Jacob stepped back a bit, a little surprised, "…..you would rather go with him then me!? Fine then, you little wench! I'll kill you both!" he said, as the energy bubble got even smaller! 

The energy bubble had gotten so small now that would only be a matter of minutes and it would completely close in on Hiei and Rini. Hiei held Rini close to him, trying desperately to think of a way out.

~Back at Genkai's Temple~

Sakura, Yukina, Moon-Ohki, Shadow, and Kurama stood around Mika's bed trying to see what was wrong with her. Sakura noticed something. 

"oh my god…look you guys!" she exclaimed, pointing at the unconscious Mika. 

"What?!" the others said, looking at Mika. 

Moon-ohki's eyes widened, "OH NO WHATS HAPPENING TO HER!!!???" she panicked, as parts of Mika were slowly beginning to fade away. 

"I have no idea…" Yukina replied, looking very worried. 

~With Hiei and Rini~ 

a tear fell from Rini's cheek and onto the ground. Hiei looked at her concerned. 

"Rini?…" he said softly. 

She looked down. "Hiei…" she began quietly. "I-I need to tell you something. …this whole thing here has made me think a lot about stuff…especially when you got hit by that evil spear of Jacob's…it made me realize…that, if all my new friends I've made since I've come here, were to die…I'd miss you the most Hiei…."

Hiei blinked. He couldn't really say anything, hearing all that. 

"and Hiei…i…I love you…I'm just so sorry that I couldn't of realized it sooner…all that pain I put you through..while I thought I loved Kurama…" she finished. 

Hiei didn't let her say anymore, he pulled her closer to him and kissed her passionately. As they kissed, Rini's shard of the Rainbow Crystal began to glow. The two broke apart and stared at it, a bit confused. It glowed more intensely, then a crescent moon sign appeared on Rini's forehead. She to began to glow, and the dark energy barrier that surrounded she and Hiei disappeared. The crescent moon disappeared. But, the shard and Rini kept glowing, then Hiei began to glow for a brief second. They stopped. They both knew that the poison that was meant to kill Hiei in 3 days was gone. They then faced Jacob, hatred burning in both their eyes. 

"the Rainbow Crystal saved you from my black vortex…pretty impressive, I suppose. But I can still kill you both!" Jacob said, getting into fighting stance. 

"its going to do you no good to lie Jacob!" Rini said. 

"yes, you pathetic fool, your days are coming to an end, now!" Hiei added. 

A black aura surrounded Hiei, and a black flame appeared in his hand. Hiei's jagan opened, and glowed. "Prepare yourself Jacob!" Hiei said evilly. "DRAGON OF THE DARKNESS FLAME!!!!" he exclaimed, shooting his Black Dragon at Jacob, who now cowered in fear. Rini smirked. The same scepter from before appeared in her hands, "Moon Starlight Elimination!" she shouted, and her silver blast swirled around the dragon. It hit Jacob and he was devoured, never to return! 

The dimension then began to slowly disappear. Soon enough Hiei and Rini were where they had entered the dimension. Rini hugged Hiei tightly, for a while back there she had thought they might never get out. 

Atsuki watched from her crystal ball stunned. How could they of made it out!? Yue who stood behind her looked as surprised as she was. Demon Dog growled savagely. "DAMN THEM!!!" Atsuki exclaimed, throwing her crystal ball against a wall, breaking it. "how dare that little wench and that koorime fire demon get away with my Rainbow Crystal shards once more! DAMN IT ALL!!!!!" she continued to rant on, as Yue slipped out. 

Hiei smiled at Rini. After all his doubt she had finally chosen him over Kurama, and now he was extremely happy. He now wanted to show her how much he loved her in return. He gave a sly smirk, and then transported the two to a forest like area……

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

CLIFFIE!!!!!!! ^^ I'll update when I can, see you guys soon, PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! I CAN'T WAIT TILL I GET 100 REVIEWS!


	17. The Break up

Disclaimer: uh, I don't own Sailor Moon or YuYu Hakusho, sadly. T-T I'm workin' on it! Anyway, um, I own Moon-Ohki, Mika, Shadow, and Ha Sota. Sabrina Black Snapeish, CleScout, Kage-Shadow-of-Darkness, Merina, and Chibi Shinimegami own other Ocs in here.

erm, sorry for the extremely late update everyone! I've had total writer's block and laziness and a lot of stuff has been goin' on too, so, not all that much time to write. Especially with school and my comp broke for a while. Um, yeah, sort of a little lime I guess in here, just cause I feel ike it =D

-------------------------------------------------

Hiei led Rini to a remote forest like area. He pressed her against a tree and kissed her passionately. She kissed back and she met his tongue with her own. They broke apart and looked into eachother's eyes. Rini wrapped her arms around Hiei and kissed him once more. Hiei smirked, and threw off his cloak. He unzipped her jacket, and threw it to the side. Rini's heart began to beat faster and faster, she wanted this but she was nervous. Hiei kissed her neck as she ran her fingers down his back. He frenched her and sat her on the ground. She looked up at him and happily smiled. He smiled back at her, she was finally his. After more kissing and playing around, the two had realized how late it had gotten. They knew they would have to report back to the others first thing in the morning, so they decided to go to sleep. Hiei took Rini into his arms and wrapped her in his cloak. He nibbled on her ear and kissed her once more. Rini giggled happily and kissed back, deepening the good night kiss.

"Rini.." Hiei said as he cuddled her, "you are my mate, my soul, and my life, I love you." Rini smiled and snuggled up next to him, she was perhaps as happy as she had ever been in her life. The couple shortly fell asleep together.

Meanwhile at Genkai's

Mika slowly opened her eyes again. The color returned to her pale face. She sat up and saw Shadow sleeping next to her, and on the ground by her bed, Moon-Ohki, Sakura, Yukina, Kurama, and Kira. Shadow looked up at her master and smiled. She jumped into her arms and nuzzled her. Mika giggled and hugged her tightly.

Moon-Ohki opened her eyes and yawned, she then looked over at Mika. "MIKA!" she exclaimed happily, causing everyone else in the room and Genkai to wake up.

"What is all that damned racket about!?" Genkai said angrily as she walked into the room.

"What?..oh! MIKA!" Sakura exclaimed waking up.

"Are you feeling better now?" Yukina asked.

"Yep, just fine." Mika replied.

"That's good." Kurama added, relieved.

Everyone soon came into the room, woken up by all the noise. They were glad to see Mika was ok, but Yusuke and a few others didn't think it was really anything to be woken up over.

The next morning Hiei and Rini made their way back to Genkai's. On the way, a thought crossed Rini's mind, she had forgotten something extremely important: Kurama! He was her boyfriend, and now she had decided be with Hiei! How in the world was she going to explain this? She still loved Kurama, but more as a close friend then anything else. She got a sick feeling in her stomach, he would Kurama react to this? Rini knew Kurama, he was a nice and good person, but he loved her, would he hurt Hiei? She didn't think he would, but it was still a possibility. She prayed he'd take it alright, and not hurt anyone.

"Are you ok, Rini?" Hiei asked in a concerned tone.

Rini smiled at him, "Yeah, I'm fine. Sorry, I was just spacing I guess. Thinking, really."

"Ok." He replied. "Was it about Kurama?"

Rini looked down. "Yes…but its not what you think, I was just thinking about how I'm gonna tell him I'm with you now. I really hope he takes it alright…I mean I know he'll be upset but…"

"He'll be fine." Hiei told her. "I know Kurama, he'll be hurt, but he'll get over it in time. He doesn't overreact like some people might." He assured her.

She smiled and nodded. "Your right. Thanks Hiei." She said and kissed his cheek softly.

Genkai's

Everyone stayed over at Genkai's temple for the day, hoping Rini and Hiei would come home.

"God damnit! This is taking way too friggin' long!" Yusuke complained.

"Have some patients, Yusuke.." Kitsune said.

"If its taking them this long, they're probably dead!" Yusuke said.

Mika looked at him, "No they're not Yusuke! I know they're alive, I don't know how, but I just do. They'll be here soon! So quit complaining!" she yelled at him.

"Whatever." He said, rolling his eyes.

A few minutes later Shadow's ears perked up and she ran outside. The others looked at her and followed. Sure enough, there were Rini and Hiei.

"RINI!!!!!!!!!!!!" Moon-Ohki exclaimed and jumped on her.

"Nice to see you again too Moon-Ohki." Rini said sweatdropping, and laughing a bit.

"You had me worried sick! You owe me Taco Bell for this I hope you know!" she said to her.

"Eh heh, right." Rini replied.

Kurama smiled and went over to her. He then kissed her softly but passionately and Rini broke away from it.

"Um…Kurama…when we're alone, I need to tell you something really important, ok?" Rini said.

Kurama looked at her sort of puzzled, but he nodded. "Alright…" he replied.

The others brought them inside and they told them what happened with Nicole and Jacob, leaving out the romance of course. Meanwhile Mika had been huggling Hiei.

"Oh Hiei! I'm so happy your ok! I missed you so much!" she exclaimed, clinging to him.

"Give him air squirt." Rini said jokingly. Mika stuck her tongue out at her.

Soon everyone was talking with whoever, Mika was asleep in Hiei's lap, and Kurama looked over at Rini. Rini sighed and got up and he followed her out back.

"What is it Rini? What did you need to tell me?"

Rini looked down and took a deep breathe. She was nervous, but she knew she needed to do this. "Um…Kurama…" This was harder then she ever imagined! She couldn't think of the right words! "Well…" she sighed again. "Kurama, listen. During the fight in the other dimension…I…I…I realized I love Hiei! And…I…I'm with him now…oh Kurama, I'm sorry, really I am. …I just I don't know..i have this feeling about Hiei…I still care about you though, and please can we still be friends…?" she explained, tears coming into her eyes.

Kurama stared at her, a look of shock and sadness in his expression. He looked down, and Rini got a sick feeling in her stomach again.

"I'm so sorry Kurama…" she said.

He nodded. "Its alright…I understand. I still love you though, Rini. But, yes of course we can still be friends. I'm just glad your happy…" he told her, sadness in his voice.

Rini bowed her head, though smiled somewhat at his understanding words. "Thank you Kurama, I'm sorry…You're a great guy, you can get any girl you want! Don't worry…I'm sure the right one will come soon…" she said, trying her best to ease his sadness.

He laughed a little and smiled somewhat, though the look of sadness remained. "Yes…your right. Now, please excuse me. I..i'll see you tomorrow I guess, Rini…" he said and got up to leave.

Rini nodded, "Ok…bye, Kurama…" she replied.

Kurama left. He was off to think. He wasn't angry with Hiei, in fact he was happy for him, as he was for Rini. Kurama knew Hiei had loved Rini from the start, and he should've known they'd end up together. He sighed, he was happy, but he was also sad. A tear rolled down his cheek and he wiped it away. He suddenly sensed something, and he turned around to see what it was.

Out of the shadows, Yue appeared. She smiled and approached him. Rini was with Hiei and Kurama was free, this was her chance.

"Hello, Kurama." She greeted in a bit of a seductive tone.

Kurama looked at her oddly, "Yue? What are you doing out here?…" he asked.

She smiled. "Oh nothing, I just happened to overhear your conversation with Rini, I know you two are over, and I wanted to comfort you. It must be hard losing someone you love so much, especially to your best friend…"

"Thank you for your concern, but I don't need someone to comfort me. I'm fine." He replied.

Yue laughed and shook her head. "Oh dear Kurama, your so brave." She said and came closer to him. "If you'd like…I can show you a kind of love Rini never could…" she said seductively, leaning closer to him.

Kurama took a step back from her. "No, I believe I'll pass. Please Yue, I'd like to be left alone." He said, trying to get her to leave.

"Oh Kurama, your hopeless!" she said, and then pulled him into a passionate kiss. Kurama's eyes widened and he tried to push her off, but she held tight to him. Yue then broke it and smirked.

"Yue! What the hell do you think your doing!?" Kurama exclaimed, trying to get her off him.

Yue smirked again. "Listen, Kurama, why don't you join forces with me!" she asked.

"What!? What do you mean?"

"What I mean is, why don't you come over to the dark side?…"

Kurama stared at her in disbelief. Yue was really evil?

"Come on Kurama, you'll have it much better, trust me…" she said seductively, and pulled him into another kiss…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

And I stop there! How was it? I hope it was alright, haven't written for this one in like forever x.x Review please! I'll get ch.18 up when I can, and it won't be another year, I swear!


End file.
